El Poder que Él no conoce
by AmintaCyprian
Summary: Justo antes de su quinto cumpleaños Harry es visitado por alguien que le revela que no solo es un mago sino que tambien puede usar algo llamado la Fuerza.
1. Chapter 1

Ok esta historia no es mia pero creo que es genial!! asi que ojala les guste.

31 de octubre, 1981

Lily escucho la advertencia de James y corrió al cuarto a buscar a Harry. Cerrando la puerta, tomo un gran respiro y se controlo usando técnicas de meditación. Considero rápidamente sus opciones. Si luchaba contra Voldemort entonces algunas maldiciones podrían herir a su hijo. Ella sabía la profecía y no importaba lo que hiciera. Harry era quien tenía que derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort estaba ahí solo por una razón – estaba ahí para "marcarlo como a su igual" aun cuando en realidad él creía que iba a matar a Harry.

Sabía que James había muerto. Sintió la falta de su presencia y supo que su tiempo había llegado. Abrazo a su hijo por última vez y beso su frente. Calmándose, se preparo para el próximo viaje. Su sacrificio salvaría a su hijo y le daría la oportunidad de completar su destino. Voldemort caería esta noche, pero los horrocruxes aun estaban ahí afuera, así que sabía que este no seria el fin.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente cuando la puerta fue volada en pedazos. Ahí estaba el llamado Señor Oscuro. "Lily, muevete. He venido solo por el muchacho".

Lily se paro valerosamente frente a él, "De ninguna manera. Te daré un consejo – vete y prepárate para lo inevitable. No puedes ganar"

Él rió ante este raro show de valentía, "Nadie puede vencerme, muchos menos un bebé. Ahora hazte a un lado o muere".

"¿Morir? Si tengo que sacrificar mi vida por mi hijo que así sea, sin embargo no moriré. La muerte física no es mas que una puerta de entrada a la próxima experiencia."

Voldemort estaba empezando a decir la maldición pero se detuvo al oír esas palabras. Esa sangre sucia parada valerosamente frente a él parecía aceptar su destino. No había llanto, ni suplicas – solo estaba parada entre él y su hijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Había algo desconcertante en eso y lo molestaba. Saco las dudas de su cabeza y apuntando su varita a Lily dijo "Avada Kedavra". El rayo de luz verde golpeo a la bruja. Voldemort estaba sorprendido. En vez de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, sus ropas se derrumbaron y su cuerpo desapareció. Estaba tan atónito que no vio el suave resplandor que rodeo al joven muchacho.

Voldemort se detuvo por un momento. Esto _no _iba como lo había planeado. Escucho un sonido y vio al niño mirándolo. Dio media vuelta para terminar lo que había venido a hacer. Apunto su varita al chiquillo y pronuncio la maldición asesina. El cuarto centelleo con una luz verde cegadora. La maldición golpeo a Harry y él resplandeció como si su piel fuera la magia en si misma. La maldición fue modificada y reboto en Voldemort antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para moverse. Mientras lo golpeaba. Se escucho una fuerte explosión mientras su cuerpo literalmente se hacia pedazos y la onda expansiva destruyo la mayoría del segundo piso de la casa. Todo lo que quedaba del Señor Oscuro era algo descrito mas como un espirito o una fuerza vital que escapo de la escena rápidamente.

La misma magia que había protegido a Harry de la maldición también lo protegió de la explosión. Él se acomodo para dormir mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre cantándole.

/Cambio de Escena/

30 Junio, 1985

El pequeño de 4 años Harry Potter estaba cansado. Este día había sido igual al resto en su corta vida. Había pasado la mayoría del día cocinando y limpiando para los Dursley. Su _tiempo libre _lo ocupo evitando a su primo Dudley y sus amigos que estaban jugando a "cazar a Harry". Recién lo habían encerrado en su alacena bajo las escaleras por la noche y ya anticipaba la mejor parte de su día – desde que podía recordar, una voz le cantaba todas las noches hasta que se dormía. El no se acordaba de su madre pero de alguna manera sabia que era su voz la que le cantaba. Sentir la presencia de su madre cerca lo hacia sentir seguro y amado sin importar lo que los Dursley lo llamaran o le dijeran.

Esta noche era diferente. En vez del canto, escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

¿Harry?

Se sentó rápidamente y apenas evito pegarse con las escaleras. La voz de la mujer se escucho de nuevo, "Harry, no te asustes."

Harry miro alrededor de su armario en la oscuridad. Una luz brillante apareció al lado de su catre. Empezó a resplandecer cada vez más hasta que Harry vio la forma de una mujer sentada en el suelo.

"Lo conseguí", se dijo felizmente. Después miro a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Harry no estaba seguro sobre que pensar. Es decir, un fantasma apareció repentinamente en su armario. Lo miro. Ella parecía familiar y la manera en que le sonreía no era amenazadora. Hablo despacio "¿Hola?"

"Hola Harry."

"¿Quien eres? ¿Que eres? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?"

"Bueno, conozco tu nombre porque soy - o mejor dicho era - o soy una parte de- mmm no estoy muy segura de como explicarte lo que soy, pero digamos que una madre siempre recuerda el nombre de su hijo."

Harry abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, "¿Mamá?"

La figura sonrió y asintió.

"¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿Como puedo verte? ¿ pensé que habías muerto en un accidente de auto? Yo..."

"Harry, por favor calmate," interrumpió Lily, "contestare todas tus preguntas pero eso va a tomar tiempo. Si, estoy muerta. No, tu padre y yo no morimos en un accidente automovilístico, fuimos asesinados - eso te lo explicare luego".

Harry estaba un poco mas calmado mientras ella seguía hablandole, "Siempre he estado contigo Harry."

Su cara resplandeció de felicidad, "¿Tú me has estado cantando?"

"Si, eso era lo único para lo que tenia fuerzas. Ahora que tu quinto cumpleaños se acerca, tus habilidades en la Fuerza se están manifestando y por fin puedo aparecerme ante ti."

"¿Habilidades en la Fuerza?"

"Si, Harry. Eres un niño muy especial. Tienes habilidades más alla de lo que las personas normales tienen."

"Pero mi tío Vernon me llama anormal. No soy especial."

Lily trato de contener su rabia, "Harry, escuchame. Tu seras una persona muy poderosa. Yo jamás hubiera querido que vivieras con mi hermana y su esposo, y juntos lo vamos a remediar ahora que puedo hablarte."

Harry se alegro ante la idea de dejar a los Dursley. Escucho con atención mientras Lily continuaba, "Harry, hay muchas cosas escondidas de las personas comunes. Dentro del próximo mes te visitare cada noche y cada vez que estes solo para explicarte tanto como pueda. Te deje un regalo antes de mi muerte para tu quinto cumpleaños."

"¿De verdad voy a recibir un regalo? ¿de mi mamá?" Harry pregunto felizmente mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Lily deseo intensamente poder darle un abrazo a su niñito, "Si. Pero hasta entonces te voy a enseñar unas cosas que necesitas saber antes de que puedas ir a buscar tu regalo. Tendrás que escuchar y comprender todo lo que te digo y practicar mucho algunas cosas. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi?"

Harry sonrió y asintió tan rápido que casi se da un esguince. Lily río por lo bajo por su entusiasmo, "Bien. Ahora creo que necesitas dormir pero no te preocupes, ahora que puedo aparecerme, no me iré por mucho tiempo. Oh y Harry?"

"¿Si mami?" dijo disfrutando como sonaba la frase.

"Solo tú puedes verme. Las personas no entenderían si les dijeras que estas hablando con tu madre. Tiene que ser nuestro secreto hasta que te diga lo contrario. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo mami. Se que esto va a sonar egoísta, pero estoy feliz de que te pueda tener solo para mi."

Lily sintió lagrimas en sus ojos - un sentimiento extraño para un espíritu etéreo. "Ahora acuestate y cierra los ojos."

Harry se acostó y Lily comenzó a cantarle. Esto era mucho mejor ahora que sabia que la voz era realmente la de su mamá.

/Cambio de Escena/

31 Julio, 1985

Harry desperto la mañana de su cumpleaños más emocionado de lo que jamás había estado. Su mamá le había dicho que este seria su ultimo día con los Dursley.

El ultimo mes, su mamá le había dicho mucho acerca de él mismo y de su herencia. Primero, se entero de que había toda una sociedad construida alrededor del uso de la magia y que él era un mago. Aun cuando no le dejaba intentar nada de magia, su madre le estaba enseñando como meditar y organizar su mente. Harry se había dado cuenta de que estar sentado en una alacena oscura todas las noches lo ayudaba a despejar su mente y ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella le había contado que algunos magos podían leer mentes y como el podía trabajar para defenderse de eso.

Ella también le dijo que tenia una habilidad aun más rara que ser un mago. Él podía usar la Fuerza. Lily también había sido sensible a la Fuerza y le había heredado esa habilidad. Le enseño como a través de la meditación se podía conectar con la Fuerza y sentir su presencia. Se acordaba de como hace dos semanas finalmente había encontrado su conexión.

/Flashback/

La voz de Lily flotaba en su cabeza, "Acuerdate como te enseñe a relajarte y respirar. Ahora escucha - pero no con tus oídos sino con tu mente."

Ella le había enseñado esto los últimos días y aunque pareciera imposible en el primer día, mientras más voluntad ponía en relajarse, más entendía lo que ella le trataba de decir.

Él despejo sus pensamientos y se concentro en sus palabras. Lentamente todo se despejo. Empezó a estar conciente de su alrededor - no solo del armario, sino que parecía _sentir _toda el área alrededor de la casa e incluso del vecindario.

Lily vio el cambio en su expresión y sintió su presencia en la Fuerza, "puedo sentir tu conexión Harry, ¿la sientes?"

Harry asintió pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados - esto era tan genial que no quería dejarlo. "Me siento como si estuviera conectado con toda la calle. Incluso puedo sentir a los animales y a las personas durmiendo en sus hogares. Buaj!" Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y abandono su estado meditativo.

"¿Que paso hijo?"

La cara de Harry estaba contraída como si hubiera chupado un limón, "Sentí a tío Vernon y a tía Petunia besandose".

Lily comenzó a reír y pronto Harry también se unió. Ella lo miro cariñosamente, " Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo. Este fue un gran paso. Has sentido tu conexión a la Fuerza por primera vez. Ahora jamás la vas perder y con el tiempo seras capaz de fortalecerla para que la puedas sentir siempre."

/Fin Flashback/

Desde entonces Harry encontró cada vez más fácil conectarse con la Fuerza a través de la meditación y la estaba a empezar a sentir al borde de su conciencia todo el tiempo. La conexión también ayudo a organizar y proteger su mente. Cuando se sintió confortable con las sensaciones ocurridas en la conexión, podía enfocarse más y su progreso en lo que su madre llamaba Oclumencia estaba avanzando bien.

Aun cuando no les había dicho nada a ellos, los Dursley habían notado un cambio en el muchacho. Ahora parecía más seguro de si mismo y se comportaba diferente. Él aun hacia sus deberes, pero cuando le decían fenómeno o trataban de deprimirlo, los miraba y no los tomaba en cuenta. Dudley también estaba teniendo muchos problemas en su juego de "cazar a Harry" - el niño no podía ser atrapado. Parecía como si pudiera anticipar cada movida.

Su mami ya le había dicho los planes para el día. Harry haría sus quehaceres normalmente y esta tarde cuando fuera a jugar, no volvería.

La mañana ocurrió habitualmente. Nadie le deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Aun tenia que cocinar y limpiar. Cuando termino sus tareas y su tía lo echo de la casa, Harry acompañado de su mamá, evito a Dudley e hizo su camino hacia fuera de Little Whinging. A la mitad de la tarde, encontró un camino desierto, elevo su mano y se concentro como su madre le había enseñado. Hubo un gran estruendo y un bus apareció.

La puerta se abrió y el conductor dijo, "Bienvenido al Autobús Noctambulo, ¿ como te puedo ayudar hoy jovencito? ¿Porque estas solo por aquí?"

Harry sonando tan asustado como su madre le había dicho, "por favor señor, ayudeme. Estaba en el Callejón Diagon esperando a mis padres cuando otros niños empezaron a molestarme. Estaba tan enojado que desee poder estar en otro lugar y Sentí algo extraño como si me apretaran y termine aquí. Ni siquiera se donde aquí es."

El conductor le sonrió a Harry, "No te preocupes. Es solo un poco de magia accidental. Ven subete. Te llevaremos al Callejón Diagon - sin cargo."

Harry sonrió y le agradeció al chofer mientras subía. Mientras se sentaba, su madre estaba a su lado felicitandolo por un trabajo bien hecho.

and to all of you that can read this go and check out the original story of the power he knows not, cause is more complete and stuff... you can either found it on my profile or on /s/4292940/1/ThePowerHeKnowsNot


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!

ojala sigan enviandolos... mientras mas reviews mas rapido se traducen los capitulos!!

sin nada mas que decir disfruten del nuevo capitulo!

Capitulo 2 – Cambio de Dirección.

Harry bajo del autobús y le dio las gracias al conductor, "Gracias señor, podré encontrarlos desde aquí."

Con su madre al lado, camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante. El bar esta lleno a esta hora de la tarde y Harry lo atravesó sin que mucha gente se diera cuenta. En la parte trasera vio la pared que su madre había mencionado. Encontró un lugar escondido a esperar que alguien abriera la pared.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. La pared empezó a abrirse y Harry se paro pero su madre le dijo que se escondiera – ella había sentido algo. Una vez que el muro estuvo abierto, ella vio a la única persona que no quería que Harry conociera todavía, saliendo del callejón. Ella vio como El Gran Albus Dumbledore camino fuera del callejón hacia el bar. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista le dijo a Harry que corriera, y el alcanzo apenas a pasar por la abertura antes de que se cerrara de nuevo.

Su mamá le había contado acerca del Callejón Diagon muchas veces durante la ultima semana, pero aun así no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar la escena frente a el. Era como si estuviera en el siglo diecinueve solo que sin los carruajes.

Lily vio la mirada en la cara de su hijo, y se acordó de su primera visita al Callejón Diagon cuando tenía once años. Juzgando por la expresión en su cara, su hijo estaba pensando muchas de las cosas que ella hizo en ese entonces. Lo dejo mirar por unos momentos antes de que le llamara la atención. "¿Harry? Lo siento pero necesitamos seguir avanzando. Ahí más oportunidades de que te reconozcan si nos quedamos aquí mucho tiempo. No te preocupes, tendrás muchas oportunidades para venir acá."

Harry despertó de su ensoñación gracias a la voz de su madre. Con la cabeza baja comenzó a caminar hacia el gran edificio blanco al otro extremo del callejón. Si alguien lo vio, lo mantuvieron en secreto y llego rápidamente al edificio llamado Gringotts.

Hasta este momento no había estado asustado. Todo había ido como su mamá le había dicho. Pero esto era diferente – este edificio gigantesco lo hacia sentirse pequeño e insignificante, además sabia que había duendes adentro. Harry estaba entrando en pánico cuando su madre le dijo que se concentrara y que se calmara. El sonido de su voz lo trajo de vuelta desde el borde del pánico y permitió que su conexión con la Fuerza lo ayudara a mantener sus emociones bajo control.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Si Mami", Harry todavía sentía una calidez al decir eso, "me acuerdo de todo. Puedo hacerlo."

Con eso subió las escaleras y entro. No habían muchos clientes en el banco a esta hora de la tarde, tal y como su madre había previsto, así que no tuvo que esperar mucho. Camino al primer duende que vio. "¿Qué necesitas aquí niño?" pregunto el duende con una mueca.

"Bueno señor, estoy aquí para hablar con el Señor Griphook acerca del testamento de mi mamá. Como hoy es mi quinto cumpleaños el debe estar esperándome. ¿Podría decirle que Harrison Evans esta aquí?"

El mensaje fue enviado reluctantemente y el duende se sorprendió con la rapidez de la respuesta. Sus maneras cambiaron completamente, "Señor Evans, si fuera tan amable de esperar en el cuarto detrás de esa puerta", he indico a su izquierda, "el señor Griphook estará con usted en un segundo."

Harry fue rápidamente hacia el cuarto que le habían indicado. Después de un minuto un duende más viejo entro y se presento, "Sr. Evans yo soy Maese Griphook. Lo he estado esperando. Por favor sígame."

Mientras Harry seguía al duende bajo a un gran pasillo. Lily – siempre a su lado – recordaba su última vez en estos salones.

/Flashback/

27 Octubre, 1981

Lily Potter estaba en esperando en Gringotts al Sr. Griphook. El era el administrador de las transacciones de la familia Potter con el banco y tenía una posición importante por tener bajo su cargo las finanzas de una familia tan antigua e importante.

Lily había conseguido arrancarse de la casa mientras James, Remus y Sirius distraían a Dumbledore. Recién habían averiguado acerca de la profecía y Lily le dio un plan secreto a James en caso de que las cosas fallaran. Ambos sabían que Harry estaba destinado a luchar con Voldemort y que él querría matarlo antes de que se volviera muy fuerte.

Dumbledore uso su relación con los Potter para intervenir en sus vidas – "Por el bien común," siempre decía. Les tomo tiempo darse cuenta a James y Lily que estaban siendo manipulados y querían asegurarse de que en caso de su muerte, dejarían instrucciones para cuidar a Harry de manera que Albus no interfiriera.

Lo que Lily no le había dicho a James era que estaba bastante segura que ambos estarían muertos dentro de una semana. Había estado tratando de ver el futuro con la Fuerza y había conseguido bastantes imágenes para imaginar lo que le ocurriría a Harry después.

Griphook la saludo y ella lo siguió a su oficina. "¿Qué la trae por acá Sra. Potter?"

"Me gustaría abrir una cuenta para mi hijo Harry. No obstante es una cuenta que deberá estar abierta bajo el nombre Evans de manera que no este ligada a la Bóveda Potter."

"¿Puedo preguntar, el porque?"

"La bóveda y su contenido deberán ser cerrados cuando me vaya y pasar directamente a él cuando yo muera pero no antes de su quinto cumpleaños. Esta es una lista de los requerimientos para la bóveda y la autorización de James y mía para completar el trabajo y pagar por su costo. Pero necesita estar lista hoy."

Griphook tomo la lista y escribió una él. Llamo a un asistente para que se llevara la nueva lista. Y volvieron a estar solos. Él dijo, "Estará lista antes de que se vaya. Bastante interesante el numero de los objetos que iran a la bóveda si."

Ella ignoro el último comentario y continúo. "Cuando Harry reciba la bóveda me gustaría que usted personalmente ejecutara las estipulaciones de este testamento. Por favor léalo y déjeme saber si este Testamento puede pasar sin problemas."

Griphook leyó el testamento e hizo unas anotaciones en un cuaderno. Le entrego sus notas a Lily, "Sra. Potter si usted hiciera estas pequeñas correcciones, este testamento pasara sin objeciones."

Lily vio las sugerencias he hizo los cambios necesarios. "Gracias Maese Griphook. Confió en que usted mantendrá esto en el mayor secreto."

"Lo haré tal y como lo he hecho siempre en nuestros negocios Sra. Potter. Nadia más que Harry, y nosotros dos sabrá de este testamento hasta que sus instrucciones sean ejecutadas."

"Buen día Maese Griphook." Con eso Lily se fue. Ella y James sabían que Albus tenía una obsesión desde que esa maldita profecía había sido revelada. Este era su seguro para mantener a Harry fuera de su esfera de influencia mientras pudieran. Ellos sabían que Albus no era malo – el problema era que pensaba que siempre estaba en lo correcto y una vez que tomaba una decisión era imposible hacer que la cambiara.

/Fin Flashback/

Harry siguió al duende hasta su oficina. Griphook se sentó y le dijo que hiciera lo mismo. Los ojos del niño apenas eran visibles por encima del escritorio y sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Griphook carraspeo.

"Bien, joven Sr. Potter ahí varias cosas que debemos discutir. La primera es el testamento oficial de tus padres. Como aun no eres mayor de edad," Lily susurro "Diecisiete" en su oído mientras el continua escuchando lo que el duende le decía, "no puedes ver u oír el contenido del testamento. Su ejecutor Albus Dumbledore ha reportado que fuiste dejado con los guardianes que tus padres deseaban y puedo darte esta llave de tu primera bóveda ahora que te has identificado al Banco. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta acerca de esto?"

Lily rápidamente sugirió algunas preguntas. Comenzó con, "¿Quién tiene acceso a las bóvedas principales de los Potter?"

"A parte de mi y de algunos de mis asistentes que son responsables por las inversiones financieras – nadie."

"¿Quién tiene acceso a mi primera bóveda?"

"Albus Dumbledore tiene acceso y tus guardianes reciben tres mil galleons por mes. El Profesor Dumbledore lo convierte en mil quinientas libras esterlinas. Todos los giros son monitoreados firmemente."

"No tengo más preguntas. Gracias por sus respuestas directas."

"Muy bien, continuemos con los negocios, el Testamento de tu madre," Harry era joven pero la ironía de que te leyeran la ultima voluntad de tu madre junto a su fantasma no se le paso por alto. Griphook continuo, "¿Quieres que lea completa o prefieres un sumario?"

"El sumario solamente por favor, Maese Griphook."

"Muy bien. Ahí una bóveda que tu madre estableció para ti bajo su nombre de soltera – Evans. Esto no es parte del patrimonio Potter así que puedo darte la llave ahora mismo." El produjo una pequeña llave doraba y se la dio a Harry mientras continuaba, "Tu madre dejo instrucciones muy detalladas acerca de quien debería ser tu guardián. Primero en la lista esta Sirius Black, tu padrino, pero esta en prisión. Segundo en la lista esta Remus Lupin. Contactaremos al Sr. Lupin discretamente y lo invitaremos a venir lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto eres libre de quedarte en tu nueva bóveda."

Harry iba a preguntar un millón de cosas, la primera era porque iba a querer estar encerrado en una bóveda, pero su mami le dijo que respondería todas sus preguntas cuando estuvieran solos y pudieran hablar en paz.

Griphook guió a Harry hacia los carros para bajar hacia su bóveda. Después de un excitante viaje, bajaron frente a una puerta de aspecto ordinario. Harry abrio la puerta con su llave y entro. Había varios cofres en el cuarto y unas cuantas puertas cerradas. Parecía una bodega.

Griphook carraspeo mientras Harry estaba parado ahí, "Sr. Potter ¿sigue necesitando mis servicios? ¿Quieres que te muestre alrededor de la bóveda?"

Harry miro a su madre que negó con la cabeza y dijo, "Niégate amablemente."

"No Sr. Griphook. No deseo quitarle más su valioso tiempo. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí hoy. Creo que explorare por mi cuenta. Estoy seguro que mi madre habrá pensado en todo."

"Como desee Sr. Potter. Si necesita ayuda o quiere dejar el banco, simplemente salga de su bóveda y pida en voz alta un carro. Tenga un buen día." Griphook dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

Harry se sentía atrapado y estaba a ponerse muy nervioso. Viendo esto Lily le dijo que fuera hacia la puerta que esta al otro lado de la bóveda. Harry la atravesó y apareció en un departamento bien iluminado. Harry miro a su mami y ella asintió dejándolo ir a explorar. Harry encontró dos dormitorios, un baño, la cocina, una biblioteca, un cuarto de estar y un gran cuarto que al momento estaba muy vació. Cuando termino de explorar encontró a Lily esperándolo en el cuarto de estar.

Lily sonrió al sentido de maravilla que estaba en la cara de su hijo. Simplemente le dijo, "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry."

Harry no sabía como sentirse. "Mami, no estoy seguro de lo que siento. Me sacaste de donde los Dursley y ya no tengo que quedarme en una alacena. Pero ahora estoy encerrado en una bóveda subterránea…", miro alrededor a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, "_estamos _en una bóveda subterránea ¿verdad?"

Lily sonrió tranquilizadora, "Si cariño, estamos en una bóveda bajo tierra pero déjame explicar. Yo arregle esta bóveda poco antes de que muriera. Luego mucha gente va a buscarte para que vuelvas con los Dursley. Este lugar fue echo para mantenerte seguro mientras te encontramos otro lugar donde puedas vivir. Escuchaste a Griphook mencionar a Remus Lupin. El era uno de los amigos más cercanos a tu padre y a mí, además de ser una de las dos personas que confiaríamos con tu cuidado. El otro es Sirius Black, el que esta en prisión de acuerdo a Griphook. Tendremos que preguntarle a Remus acerca de ello cuando llegue."

"¿esto significa que el Sr. Lupin podrá verte?"

"No, necesitare que tu le digas las cosas que yo te digo. Solo alguien que es Sensitivo a la Fuerza puede verme he interactuar conmigo directamente."

Harry observo a su madre, ¿Cuándo tiempo debo quedarme aquí?"

"Bueno, quiero que te acomodes lo más pronto posible. Necesitas comenzar la escuela en septiembre y una bóveda no es un buen lugar para que pases tu niñez. Mientras tanto podemos conocernos mejor y concentrarnos en tu aprendizaje en las habilidades de la Fuerza. Pero primero, debes tener hambre. Arregle con los duendes para que te atendiera un elfo domestico mientras estas acá abajo y dondequiera que decidas usar esta bóveda."

Después de una gran comida Harry bostezo mientras se reclinaba en la silla. Lily se aseguro de que se bañara y lo envió a la cama.

Harry se acostó en la cama más confortable y tibia cama que hubiera tenido. Mientras su madre le cantaba para que durmiera, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su hogar donde fuera que estuviera su madre.

/Cambio de Escena/

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su pieza cuando uno de los hechizos que tenia en su oficina, el que monitoreaba Privet Drive comenzó a sonar. Corrió a su oficina y sus peores temores se vieron realizados – las barreras en el cuatro de Privet Drive habían dejado de funcionar.

Viajo directamente a la casa de Arabella Figg desde donde cruzo donde los Dursley. A pesar de la tardía hora golpeo a la puerta. Tuvo que golpear tres veces hasta que despertó a Vernon. La puerta se abrió mientras Vernon murmuraba, "¿Dónde habías estado pequeño fenómeno? ¿Huh?" Había abierto la puerta mirando donde aproximadamente estaba la pelvis del Director y cuando se dio cuenta vio arriba velozmente. Aun cuando eso no mejoro su humos, "¿Qué demonios esta haciendo usted acá?"

"Buenas noches Vernon. Estoy aquí para ver a Harry."

"Ese pequeño fenómeno no esta aquí, no volvió a la casa. Bien hecho es lo único que puedo decir."

Albus estaba tratando no maldecir a este muggle "¿No te preocupa que Harry este afuera solo?"

"Lo único que me molesta es que Petunia tuvo que cocinar la cena y que deberemos hacer los deberes que le dábamos al raro."

Dumbledore confió en su Oclumencia para centrarse. "¿Puedo ver el cuarto de Harry?"

"Como sea. Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer y largate. Quiero a todos los fenómenos fuera de mi casa." Dijo mientras se movía de la puerta.

Dumbledore entro a la casa y estaba avanzando hacia las escaleras. Vernon lo miro y le grito, "Donde crees que vas. Su cuarto estaba aquí." Dijo mostrando el armario bajo las escaleras.

Dumbledore vio el armario y vio el pequeño catre. Su Oclumencia no pareció seguir funcionando. Dio vuelta hacia el gordo muggle y lo hechizo para que no se moviera. "¿Lo mantenían en una alacena? ¿Recibían más de mil libras por mes para el cuidado de Harry Y LO MANTENIAN EN UNA ALACENA? Merlín, no me sorprende que escapara. Esto no es un hogar. No se sorprende que las barreras cayeran." Se dio cuenta que Petunia estaba bajando las escaleras para ver quien estaba discutiendo con Vernon. "y tu Petunia. ¡Tratando a tu propia sangre, al hijo de tu hermana igual que a un esclavo! Deberías avergonzarte de ti misma. No se preocupen, cuando encuentre a Harry el tendrá que regresar aquí pero yo tomare un rol más activo para asegurarme de que lo están cuidado apropiadamente. Ahora aun cuando me encantaría y quedarme y seguir hablando con ustedes, tengo que ir a buscar a un niño de cinco años que prefiere estar solo que con ustedes. Pero no se equivoquen, volveré."

Con eso se fue de la casa y volvió a Hogwart. Llamo a Minerva desde su chimenea, "Minerva, podrías venir a mi oficina. Esta puede ser una larga noche."


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y perdon perdon perdon por el atraso... la maldita primavera me ataco y estuve enferma a parte de que los examenes eran mas complicados de lo que crei...

de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que escriben reviews porque son ustedes lo que me dan el animo para seguir traduciendo. Aps... no tengo mucho tiempo libre asi que prefiero ocuparlo en traducir el capitulo antes de estar contestando reviews pero no crean que por eso no los aprecio.

oks disfruten del nuevo cap!!

Capitulo 3 – El Caso del Potter Perdido.

Minerva McGonagall llego a la oficina de Albus unos minutos después de que la llamo. Salio de la chimenea para encontrarlo dando vueltas en su oficina revisando varios de sus instrumentos. Parecía muy agitado y al parecer se debía a los objetos que tenia en su oficina. Estuvo parada por varios segundos antes de que él la notara. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla ella vio una mirada en su cara que no había visto desde hace cuatro años.

"Albus, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Es Harry Potter. Desapareció de la casa de su familia."

"¿Cuándo? ¿Como? ¿Por que?" Minerva pregunto rápidamente aun cuando asumía que sabía la respuesta a la última pregunta. Le había dicho a Albus que era una mala idea dejar a Harry con esos muggles. Lily Potter había sido una de sus estudiantes favoritas y habían mantenido una amistad después de que Lily se graduara de Hogwarts. Ella había confiado en ella para decirle que su hermana había destrozado casi completamente su relación cuando su familia se entero que Lily era una bruja.

Albus mostró los instrumentos alrededor de su oficina, "Estos estaban monitoreando las barreras alrededor de la residencia Dursley. Hace un rato las barreras cayeron completamente."

"¿El hecho de que Harry se fuera las colapso?"

"No, si se hubiera ido simplemente, estas hubieran comenzado a debilitarse y volverían a su capacidad total cuando él volviera al menos un mes por año. Yo tenia la intención de que lo protegieran hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Hay dos razones por las que las barreras hubieran colapsado tan rápidamente como lo hicieron hoy – o Harry esta muerto, o el no considera a la residencia Dursley su hogar."

"Albus, ¿Qué crees que sucedió? ¿crees que él esta…muerto? Y si no lo esta, ¿Por qué se iría?"

"Minerva, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando dejamos a Harry con los Dursley?"

Minerva lo recordaba claramente. Esa conversación había pasado por su mente muchas veces por los años siguientes. Se había arrepentido muchas veces de no seguir el impulso de llevarse al joven niño después de que Albus lo dejara en la puerta de los Dursley. Había luchado contra todos sus instintos para no ir y tomas a Harry en su cuidado y criarlo o asegurarse de que fuera a Sirius o Remus. Solo la detuvo el temor a la reacción de Albus.

Volviendo a la realidad, Minerva miro a Albus con una cara tan seria que parecía que sus labios desaparecían, "Recuerdo describir a sus familiares como el peor tipo de muggles."

"Cuando me entere que las barreras habían colapsado, fui a Little Whinging inmediatamente. Hay me dijo el tío de Harry que él no había vuelto a casa esta tarde. Lo que más me perturbo fue que el no parecía preocupado. Le pedí ver el cuarto de Harry para revisar si había alguna pista pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras Vernon me dijo que el niño no tenía un dormitorio como corresponde. El me mostró donde Harry dormía. Minerva, era una…" se detuvo por un momento.

"¿Qué es Albus? ¿Qué le hicieron esos muggles?"

"Jamás hubiera esperado esto de la familia de Harry. Vernon me llevo a una alacena bajo las escaleras. Hay había un pequeño catre y casi nada más. Minerva, ellos han estado recibiendo trescientos galleons por mes por su cuidado. Nunca había llegado tan cerca de herir a un muggle como lo hice hoy. Vernon no se preocupa y tampoco lo hace Petunia. Minerva, ¿Qué he hecho?"

Minerva estaba luchando sus propias ganas de herir a los Dursley – sin embargo, ambos sabían que lidiar con ellos era secundario a descubrir que había sucedido con Harry. "Albus, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?"

"Vamos a juntar a un puñado del antiguo grupo tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Puedes hacer las llamadas apropiadas por los polvos flu? Ahí una persona que necesito contactar en persona."

"¿Remus?"

Albus asintió sombriamente y se preparo para marcharse inmediatamente. Sabía que necesitaban las habilidades especiales de Remus para tratar de encontrar el muchacho. Pero Albus no estaba esperando la reunión, ya que, Remus había tratado por los últimos tres años de ver a Harry pero Dumbledore no se lo permitía.

Creo un traslador y sintió el tiron detrás de su ombligo mientas Minerva empezaba a hacer las llamadas.

/Cambio de Escena/

Remus Lupin estaba sentado solo en su residencia con una botella abierta de whiskey de fuego. Este era su pequeño ritual para el último día de julio y octubre cada año comenzando con el segundo cumpleaños de Harry. Mientras bebía recordaba a sus amigos James y Lily y a su hijo Harry. Sentía una responsabilidad para cuidar a Harry pero Albus no lo dejaba acercarse al niño.

Remus no creía que James y Lily querrían que su hijo creciera sin ningún conocimiento del mundo mágico y estaba bastante seguro que Lily nunca hubiera consentido a que Petunia criara a su hijo. Dumbledore había usado su posición como Mugwump Supremo para decidir quienes serian los guardianes y sellar el Testamento antes de que cualquiera pudiera cuestionarlo.

Cerca de la mitad de la botella, sus pensamientos viraban a Sirius que estaba sentado en Azkaban por traicionar a los Potter y por el asesinato de un número de muggles y de Peter. Remus aun no estaba convencido de que Sirius fuera culpable. Sus propios intentos de ver los registros de la corte, habían sido detenidos por la burocracia del Ministerio. Su estado como hombre lobo les permitía denegar sus repetidas peticiones. Había hablado de sus preocupaciones con Dumbledore y él le había dicho amablemente que lo olvidara. Dumbledore le explico que aun cuando el no creía que Sirius hubiera traicionado a los Potter, un escuadrón entero de Aurores había presenciado el fin de su duelo con Peter, el cual culmino con la muerte de Peter y de los muggles.

Recién había caído en el familiar sentido de la melancolía cuando llamaron a su puerta. Maldiciendo, se paro y abrió la puerta para encontrar a nadie más que a Albus Dumbledore. "Albus," Remus saludo, "a pasado un largo tiempo. Yo estaba uh… recordando. ¿Quieres pasar? ¿Quieres beber algo?"

Albus vio la botella en la mesa y declino amablemente. Los dos hombres se sentaron.

"Remus, necesito tu ayuda."

Remus estaba a punto de decirle donde podía meterse su pedido de ayuda cuando continuo con, "Harry esta perdido".

Esas tres palabras lo dejaron sobrio más rápido de lo que cualquier poción podría, "¿A que te refieres con que esta perdido?"

"Las barreras protectivas alrededor de la morada de su guardián cayeron. Cuando fui a investigar, sus guardianes me dijeron que el no había vuelto a casa hoy."

"Albus, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?"

"Por supuesto, es su quinto cumpleaños."

"¿Por qué un niño escaparía de su hogar en su cumpleaños?"

Albus miro al hombre de manera inconfortable, "Parece que su familia no trato a Harry tan bien como deberían."

Remus sintió a su hombre lobo interno tratando de salir. "¿Así que me estas diciendo que los guardianes que TU decidiste SÓLO para cuidarlo no eran los mejores? ¿Que nunca fuiste a revisar como estaba Harry?"

Albus miraba al piso para evitar la mirada del otro hombre, "jamás sospeche que su ultima familia lo tratarían de esa manera. También quería protegerlo de su fama en el mundo mágico para que pudiera tener una infancia normal y feliz. Además, las protección que tiene requieren que viva con un familiar sanguíneo."

Remus trato de calmarse para no seguir retando al anciano más tiempo – habían cosas más importantes que hacer. "Tenemos que encontrarlo. Puedo estar listo en media hora."

"Minerva esta llamando a los miembros de la Orden y nos vamos a reunir en mi oficina en Hogwarts." Albus tomo una cuchara de la mesa y la golpeo con su varita. Brillo brevemente de azul; "Este traslador te llevara ahí."

Remus asintió y se fue a arreglar. Albus creo otro traslador y desapareció.

Quince minutos más tarde, Remus estaba casi listo para irse cuando volvieron a llamar a su puerta. No teniendo muchos visitantes, le sorprendió que tuviera dos en una sola noche. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a un duende.

"¿Sr. Remus Lupin?"

Remus asintió.

"Soy Griphook de Gringotts. Necesito hablar con usted de un asunto sensible y altamente confidencial."

"Lo siento, pero ahora no es un buen momento. Un niño esta perdido y necesito encontrarlo."

"Sr. Lupin, es imperativo que hablemos en este instante. Solo tomara unos minutos de su tiempo." Griphook sabia que Lupin cambiaria sus planes una vez que escuchara lo que tenia que decir.

Remus invito a entrar al duende para escuchar que era lo que tenia que decir.

/Cambio de Escena/

Albus llego a su oficina para encontrar a Minerva planeando la búsqueda. Lo miro y le dijo, "He conseguido contactar a los Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Emmeline Vance, Hagrid y Alastor Moody. ¿Estas seguro que no quieres contactar a la DMLE o a la policía muggle?"

Albus negó con su cabeza, "No. Tenemos que mantener esto en silencio. Habría una gran indignación en el público si el DMLE habla y no estoy seguro de que los parientes de Harry sobrevivan la semana. Si incluimos a la policía muggle, entonces investigarían a los Dursley y el Servicios de Menores se involucraría."

"¿No crees que el Servicio de Menores debería involucrarse?"

"No. Harry deberá volver donde los Dursley si puedo reestablecer las protecciones alrededor de la casa," vio la mirada en su cara y continuo, "Hablare con ellos para asegurarme de que Harry es tratado de buena manera de ahora en adelante."

"Albus, fallaste la primera vez. ¿Qué te hace creer que lo lograras ahora?"

"Debo tratar. Es la mejor protección que podemos ofrecerle al muchacho."

Minerva negó con su cabeza. A veces Albus podía ser muy terco. Lo miro, "Te das cuenta de que Molly estará aquí pronto."

Albus asintió y se preparo mentalmente para el vociferador vivo.

/Cambio de Escena/

"Déjame aclarar esto, ¿Harry esta en Gringotts y yo he sido nombrado su guardián por un testamento que Lily dejo con usted unos días antes de su muerte?" Griphook le acababa de decir a Remus acerca del testamento.

"Eso es correcto. Recuerde que el testamento es muy claro en que esta información es confidencial y no puede ser revelada a nadie – especialmente Albus Dumbledore. La única otra persona específicamente mencionada en el testamento es Sirius Black."

"Gracias por venir tan rápido Griphook. ¿Harry estará bien esta noche?"

"La Sra. Potter arreglo que la bóveda tuviera un departamento de dos piezas completamente decorado. También tiene los servicios de un elfo domestico y esta bastante seguro. No hay ningún hechizo que pueda detectarlo y ninguno que pueda herirlo."

"Muy bien. Iré a primera hora mañana. Hasta entonces, necesito despistarlos un poco."

Griphook se levanto y Remus lo acompaño a la puerta. "Por favor, pregunte por mi cuando llegue en la mañana Sr. Lupin. Soy el único que puede darle acceso a la bóveda aparte del Sr. Evans." Remus podría jurar que el duende le cerró el ojo.

Después de que Griphook se fue, Remus volvió a su habitación. Termino de arreglarse para unirse al grupo de búsqueda pero primero con un movimiento de su varita guardo todas sus posesiones en su baúl. Lo encogió y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Tenía el presentimiento de que él seria el próximo en desaparecer.

Cuando iba a tomar el traslador, se detuvo un momento. Remus tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y casi sentía explotar la risa en su interior. No se había sentido así desde que los Merodeadores estaban juntos. Imaginar que después de todos estos años, iba a jugarle una broma al Director con ayuda de Lily.

Se ocupo de sus habilidades con Oclumencia y cerro su expresión. Usando su varita toco el traslador y partió a Hogwarts.

/Cambio de Escena/

Bajo Londres, un pequeño niño estaba descansando tranquilamente por primera vez en años. Estaba en una calida y confortable cama, tenia a su madre cerca y su cumpleaños era el más excitante que pudiera recordar.

Mientras dormía relajadamente no tenia idea cuantas personas no dormirían por su culpa esa noche.

/Cambio de Escena/

Remus llego a la oficina del director e inmediatamente deseo que alguien bajara el volumen. Molly estaba en modo matriarca Weasley a full y estaba retando a Albus por dejar a Harry con gente tan horrible.

Viendo a Remus, Albus consiguió distraer a Molly mientras hablaba al recién llegado, "Remus, me alegra que llegaras, ¿recuerdas a Molly y Arthur?"

Los viejos amigos se saludaron cordialmente.

Albus continuo, "Remus, necesitamos tus habilidades de rastreo esta noche antes de que el rastro se enfrié. Todos vamos a viajar por polvos flu ha una casa cercana a la de los familiares de Harry. La Sra. Arabella Figg ha estado vigilando el vecindario por mí. Es una squib."

Cuando llegaron comenzaron a caminar hacia el numero cuatro, Albus le explico a Remus como otros miembros de la orden estaban revisando los departamentos de policía muggle y los hospitales además de vigilar el Callejón Diagon y San Mungo.

Remus de inmediato encontró un ligero rastro del aura de Harry y lo siguió. Lo llevo a través de Little Whinging hasta un camino a las afueras de la ciudad. Remus también sentía una pequeña muestra de transportación mágica. Su condición lo hacia más sensible a los rastros que la gente dejaba tras de si incluyendo los rastros mágicos.

"Desapareció," le dijo al grupo. "Llego hasta acá y ahora la pista se enfría. Jamás he visto nada como esto. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer? Albus, ¿Sabría como aparecerse?"

"No, fue criado fuera del mundo mágico."

Molly lo miro, "¿Ni siquiera sabe que es un mago? En el nombre de Merlín Albus, ¿en que estabas pensando?" parecía que iba a tener otro momento vivo de vociferador.

Albus levanto sus manos, "Molly yo quería que tuviera una infancia normal. No tendría esa oportunidad si viviera expuesto al mundo mágico y a su lugar en el."

Remus lo miro escépticamente, "¿Qué tal si vino hasta acá y estaba tan asustado que se apareció accidentalmente? Es decir, no es como si no hubiera pasado antes y recuerdo que tenia una magia accidental bastante poderosa cuando era bebé."

Albus pensó por un momento, "Si, es una posibilidad y una que podemos seguir investigando. Será casi imposible encontrar donde fue. Remus, pareces cansado, quizás deberías volver a casa. Te contactare en la mañana."

Remus estaba acostumbrado a esto. No necesitaba saber Legilimancia para entender que ahora que había cumplido su propósito, Dumbledore lo quería fuera de su camino. No había manera de que Albus quisiera que el último de los Merodeadores encontrara a Harry primero. "el viejo tiene razón en una cosa," pensó, "cuando llegue a Harry, él estará fuera de la influencia de Dumbledore hasta que tenga que ir a la escuela."

Remus asintió silenciosamente y se apareció a su casa. Cuando se fue, Albus miro a los Weasley y les dijo, "Ahora, si se apareció, ¿Dónde pudo haber ido?"

/Cambio de Escena/

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó temprano. Se sentía más relajado que nunca. Podía despertar cuando quisiera y no tenía a tío Vernon gritándole por desayuno. Se levanto y experimento la libertad de ir al baño sin que alguien tuviera que abrir su cuarto antes por primera vez.

Se puso una bata que encontró en el lavadero y fue a la cocina. Llamando al elfo domestico, le pidió amablemente desayuno y sus ofrecimientos de ayuda fueron denegados. Su desayuno fue panqueques con jarabe de arce real (Harry había escuchado de el pero nunca lo había probado. Era muy bueno), tocino, jugo de naranja y leche. Comió más de lo que nunca le habían permitido en un día – mucho menos de una sola vez.

Harry estaba ansioso. Su madre le había dicho que iban a tratar otros ejercicios con la Fuerza antes de que el Sr. Lupin llegara.

Lily hizo que Harry se sentara de piernas cruzadas en el sillón en la sala de estar y que comenzara sus ejercicios de meditación. Su respiración se calmo y extendió su mente a la fuerza.

"Ahora Harry quiero que con tu mente llegues al Callejón Diagon y me digas lo que ves."

"Veo… Veo a la gente en el Callejón. No hay muchos. Pero se sienten diferente que la gente en Privet Drive."

"Cariño, ¿Cómo se sientes diferentes? Quiero que expliques lo que quieres decir."

"Es difícil de explicar. La mejor palabra que puedo pensar es presión. Parece como si hubiera algo presionando por salir desde ellos. Algunos tienen más presión que otros."

"Muy bien Harry. Lo que acabas de sentir es la magia dentro de los magos o hechiceros. Mientras más poderoso sea el mago o la bruja, más poderoso la presión será. Practica esto tanto como puedas. Si puedes sentir el aura mágica serás capaz de saber si un mago esta tratando de esconderse de ti."

Harry salio de su meditación y le sonrió a su mamá. La fuerza era genial, a penas podía esperar para aprender más.

"Ahora Harry, sigue meditando." Le guiño un ojo; "aprendiste eso bastante rápido así que intentemos algo nuevo."

"Harry cayo nuevamente en su estado meditativo. Estaba empezando a explorar cuando su madre lo detuvo. "Harry, quiero que te concentres en el florero que esta en la mesa. Imaginalo. Recuerda mantener tus ojos cerrados. ¿Puedes verlo?"

"Si."

"Bien. Ahora quiero que pienses en el florero, en cada pedacito. Ahora trata de levantarlo de la mesa usando tu mente, y mantenlo ahí."

Harry trato de hacer exactamente lo que su madre le dijo. Esto era difícil. Lily le dijo, "Harry, estas tratando demasiado cariño. Deja que la Fuerza lo haga por ti. Se que esto suena mucho más simple de lo que es pero es la mejor manera de decírtelo. Tienes que encontrar ese sentimiento por ti mismo a través de tu propia conexión con la Fuerza."

Harry se dejo de intentarlo y se concentro en su respiración. Volvió a intentarlo y trato de descifrar como seguir los consejos de su madre. Sentía la Fuerza alrededor. De repente la sintió flotando cerca.

Lily miraba y sintió como su hijo descubrió la Fuerza a su alrededor. Después de un rato supo que él había encontrado la manera de hacerlo. El florero se movió y lentamente subió en el aire. Se elevo alrededor de medio metro y se quedo ahí. Lily estaba radiante de felicidad.

"Excelente Harry. Ahora trata de bajarlo lentamente a la mesa."

Harry se concentro en la voz de su madre y bajo el florero. Tan pronto toco la mesa el salto en el aire gritando, "¡Lo hice!"

Lily lo miro orgullosamente, "Si Harry lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy muy feliz y algo sorprendida de que lo hayas hecho tan bien en tu primer intento. Mostraste gran determinación y concentración."

"Bueno, no quería decepcionarte."

"Harry," Lily miro a su hijo y deseo por millonésima vez poder darle un abrazo, "mientras trates lo mejor que puedas jamás me decepcionaras. Siempre serás mi hijo y te amare por siempre."

Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ser amado. "¿Mami?"

"¿Si cariño?"

"Solo quería decirte que ayer fue mi mejor cumpleaños. Estoy viviendo con mi mami de nuevo y estoy lejos de tío Vernon, tía Petunia y de Dudley. Gracias."

"Harry, no necesitas agradecerme. Soy tu mami y haría cualquier cosa por mi pequeño."

El momento fue interrumpido por un aviso del elfo domestico, "Sr. Evans, un tal Sr. Lupin esta aquí para verlo."

CHAOS


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 - Innato o Cuidado.

Harry se preparo y salió del apartamento al cuarto central de la bóveda. Miro a su mamá y ella le sonrió y asintió. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Maese Griphook y a un hombre vestido en ropa gastada. El hombre tenía una apariencia cansada, pero sus ojos volvieron a la vida cuando vio a Harry.

Lupin por su parte no estaba seguro de todo el asunto hasta que la bóveda se abrió y vio a una pequeña versión de James con los ojos de Lily. Hizo un juramento silencioso a sus amigos de que él estaría ahí para proteger a Harry de ahora en adelante.

Ambos, el niño y el hombre se miraron por unos segundos. Remus rompió el silencio, "¿Harry?"

"Si señor, ¿Es usted el Sr. Remus Lupin?"

"Si lo soy. Y por favor llámame Remus o Lunático."

Harry pensó que Lunático era un nombre muy extraño pero preguntaría después acerca de eso. "Por favor entre. No parece mucho aquí, pero hay todo un apartamento a través de esa puerta." Harry apunto al otro extremo del cuarto y continuo, "Maese Griphook, es bienvenido a acompañarnos si así usted lo desea."

"Gracias Sr. Potter pero mis deberes me necesitan. Quizás en otro momento."

"Gracias por traer al Sr. Lupin y manejar estos asuntos con discreción." Griphook se fue y Harry cerró la puerta de la bóveda. Guio a Remus al apartamento. Los elfos habían preparado té y algunos aperitivos ligeros y los dejaron en el cuarto de estar. Harry tenía un jugo de naranja.

Los dos se sentaron de frente al otro en un silencio incomodo. Remus no tenía idea acerca de qué decirle al pequeño y Harry estaba todavía no se sentía bien hablando con extraños.

Remus finalmente rompió el silencio, "es muy bueno poder verte. La última vez que te vi fue unos días antes de ese Halloween. He tratado de visitarte muchas veces, pero no podía esquivar a Dumbledore – probablemente ni siquiera sabes quién es."

"Es el mago que me alejo de ti y de Sirius y me dejo con los Dursley."

"¿Cómo sabias eso? En ese caso, ¿Cómo sabias que debías venir a Gringotts en tu quinto cumpleaños? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

Harry miro nerviosamente a Lily. Ella le devolvió la mirada y asintió, "está bien, puedes decirle."

"Lunático vas a encontrar esto difícil de creer pero mi mamá me lo dijo."

/Cambio de Escena/

Albus Dumbledore volvió a su oficina alrededor del mediodía. Había estado toda la noche fuera con los miembros de la Orden buscando a Harry en vano.

Minerva y Molly habían estado con él toda la noche mientras buscaban al niño. Ambas mujeres estaban firmemente en contra de que Harry volviera a estar bajo el 'cuidado' de sus parientes.

"Ellas no entienden," pensó Albus, "nadie lo hace." Solo él entendía porque Harry tenía que volver con los Dursley, porque solo él cargaba con la duda acerca de si era responsable por la ascensión del peor Señor Oscuro desde Grindelwald.

Albus estaba atribulado por la metamorfosis de Tom Riddle a Lord Voldemort y la parte que inadvertidamente pudo haber jugado en ella. La pregunta que causaba más noches sin poder dormir de las que podía recordar era acerca de si Tom Riddle había _nacido _malvado o si lo había _aprendido _a través de su crianza.

La diferencia era muy importante para Albus. El se enteró del nacimiento de Tom Riddle cuando fue anotado en el registro de la escuela para futuros estudiantes. Cuando visito a Tom la primera vez en el orfanato, considero brevemente llevar su caso a las autoridades de niños mágicos para colocarlo en un hogar mágico, como era la costumbre en esos años. Hizo en un fragmento de segundo la decisión de dejarlo ahí, ya que, Tom parecía confortable en el orfelinato. A través, de los años escolares, Albus insistiría en que Tom siguiera volviendo al orfanato aún cuando el muchacho quería un hogar diferente.

Viendo los años pasados entre medio de la gente muriendo y la oscuridad extendiéndose a través de la Inglaterra mágica, Albus se preguntaba si había tomado las decisiones correctas en lo referente a Tom Riddle.

La profecía y la posterior muerte de los Potter en conjunto con la legenda del niño que vivió proporcionaron a Albus con la 'Oportunidad Dorada' que estaba buscando. Haría todo lo posible para que Harry fuera puesto en un hogar sin magia donde no sería necesariamente amado pero no abusado. Él controlaría su acceso al mundo mágico y pondría muchas de las mismas restricciones en este huérfano como había hecho con otro tantos años atrás.

Harry estaba profetizado a matar a Voldemort por eso tenía que luchar por el lado de la luz. Si tenía una educación similar a la de Tom y era un lado bueno entonces Albus seria redimido. Si Harry parecía ser malvado después de quinto año (el mismo año en que Tom realmente comenzó a profundizar en las artes oscuras) entonces Albus tomaría los pasos necesarios para eliminar la amenaza antes de que el nuevo señor oscuro se volviera muy poderoso.

Harry debía volver con sus parientes en orden para que eso funcionara. Albus no quería ver al niño abusado físicamente, pero era de suma importancia que Harry creciera en un hogar sin amor.

Sabía que eso no era justo para el pequeño niño. Pero para vencer al mal, ciertos sacrificios tenían que hacerse por el 'Bien Común'. Nadie más sabia de su plan – para que funcionara nadie podía saber.

Era importante encontrar al niño antes de que las variables en su pequeño experimento cambiaran mucho y lo arruinaran.

"Esto es demasiado importante para mí," pensaba Albus ansiosamente, "necesito saber."

/Cambio de Escena/

Remus miraba a Harry con una expresión preocupada. Recién había mencionado que Lily había hablado con él, pero eso era imposible. Quizá las condiciones donde sus familiares eran tan malas que Harry había imaginado que su madre era real. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba cómo había llegado a Londres y había encontrado su camino hasta el Callejón Diagon y a Gringotts y como sabia que debía preguntar por Griphook.

"Harry," Remus comenzó en lo que esperaba fuera su voz más gentil y amable, "¿A qué te refieres con que tu madre te dijo? ¿Sabes que ella lleva muerta cerca de cuatro años?"

"Sr. Lupin, sé que mi mamá está muerta," Harry comenzó su explicación siguiendo los consejos que Lily le daba, "Pero que su cuerpo este muerto, no significa que su espíritu lo esté."

"¿A qué te refieres Harry?"

"¿Recuerda a mi mamá diciendo que tenia poderes 'especiales' que la hacían diferente de otros magos y brujas?"

"Sí," Remus dijo de manera bastante reacia. Lily les había hablado de sus poderes en la Fuerza a él y a James y los hizo jurar mantenerlos en secreto. Ni siquiera Sirius y Peter sabían acerca de ellos. Sirius no sabía porque Lily quería mantenerlo adivinando en como siempre lo superaba y Peter porque no confiaba en él. ¿Pero cómo podía Harry saberlo?

"bueno, cuando ese malvado Sr. Voldemort ataco nuestra casa ese Halloween, mamá sabía que iba a morir tan pronto como sintió morir a papá. Ella empezó a meditar y a abrir su conexión con la Fuerza. Déjeme preguntarle algo, ¿nunca encontraron su cuerpo verdad?"

"No, buscamos por varios días pero no había rastro de ella. Incluso encontramos rastros de Voldemort, pero nada de Lily."

"Bueno, la razón por la que no encontraron nada fue que cuando la maldición asesina la golpeo, uso su conexión con la Fuerza para convertirse en parte de ella. Ahora es algo así como un espíritu o un fantasma. Yo puedo verla y hablarle porque soy sensible a la Fuerza como lo fue ella. Ya me está entrenando."

"¿Lily?" Remus pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaba en shock por la idea de que uno de sus queridos amigos todavía estuviera alrededor. "¿Puedes oírme?"

"Ella lo puede oír Sr. Lupin, pero desafortunadamente usted no puede oírla o verla."

"Esto es muy extraño. Perdí a todos mis amigos cercanos ese Halloween. Saber que uno de ellos sigue aquí… "se detuvo sin poder continuar.

"¿Sr. Lupin? Mi mami no quiere que este triste. Ella dice que tiene muchas preguntas, pero creo que preguntare una de las mías primero. ¿Por qué quiere que lo llame Lunático? Parece un nombre divertido."

Remus se dejo de lado su melancolía y miro al curioso niño frente a él. Sin lugar a dudas esos ojos eran de parte de Lily – podían ver a través de él igual que los de ella. "Bueno Harry, yo era parte de un grupo de cuatro amigos en Hogwarts. Estaba tu padre, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y yo. Éramos inseparables y llamábamos a nuestro grupo 'Los Merodeadores'. Todos teníamos sobrenombres – tu papá era Cornamenta, Sirius era Canuto, Peter era Colagusano y yo era Lunático. Veras, mis tres amigos se convirtieron en animagos – magos que pueden transformarse en animales. Cornamenta era un ciervo, Canuto un perro y Colagusano era una rata. Yo recibí el nombre de Lunático porque tengo una condición especial." Remus estaba tenso e iba a continuar cuando Harry hablo.

"Mamá ya me explico que eres un hombre lobo. No se preocupe Sr. – um, digo Lunático," Harry sonrió, "si mami confía en ti entonces yo también lo hago. Supongo que 'Lunático' viene por la luna llena entonces."

Remus se relajo – este niño tan cortés estaba empezando a hacerse un lugar en su corazón. "Si, de ahí es de donde viene."

Harry prosiguió a transmitir las preguntas de Lily a Lunático. Él le explico que Sirius fue tras Peter y fue encarcelado y que Peter era probable hubiera muerto junto con los muggles. Estaba sorprendido de saber por ella que Peter era su guardián secreto y de que había sido él que los traiciono. Lunático les conto acerca de sus intentos fallidos en conseguir información del juicio de Sirius y encarcelamiento por las leyes acerca de los hombres lobo. También les dijo acerca de su frustración hacia Albus por mantenerlo alejado de Harry desde esa noche. Terminaron hablando cerca de tres horas mientras Lily y Remus se ponían al tanto y Harry aprendía sobre sus padres, sus amigos y el mundo mágico en general.

Remus supero la incomodidad inicial rápidamente al darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba hablando con Lily. Podía detectar la diferencia entre una pregunta que pregunta Harry por su cuenta y una que su madre hacia – sonaban tanto como su amiga que tenía que ser ella.

Mientras almorzaban la conversación declino y Harry pregunto lo que había estado esperando pacientemente. A pesar de todo lo que había aprendido esa mañana aun está muy nervioso. "Um. Lunático. Hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte."

Lunático lo miro y le sonrió cálidamente. Sus sentidos lobunos notaron el nerviosismo del muchacho. "Harry, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras."

"Bueno, primero que nada me gustas mucho. Aunque no eres mi pariente, ¿puedo llamarte tío Lunático? Mi otro tío no me quiere y yo quiero algo así como un tío que si lo haga."

Remus enmudeció. Esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba de su primera reunión con Harry. En vez de contestarle se levanto y se acerco a Harry y le dio un gran abrazo. "Si, estaría muy orgulloso de ser tu tío Lunático."

Harry estaba abrumado con emociones desconocidas. No recordaba haber sido abrazado amorosamente. Era un sentimiento raro pero decidió que le gustaba. De manera tentativa rodeo con sus brazos a Lunático y se encontró con que lo abrazaba más fuertemente. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Limpiando su cara Remus pregunto, "¿Tenias otra pregunta Harry?"

Harry miro a su nuevo tío. Esta era la más difícil y la que más temía. "Bueno, realmente no me gusta tía Petunia y tío Vernon. El testamento de mami decía que tenía que vivir contigo o con Sirius. Sé que Sirius no me puede recibir, y me preguntaba…" su pregunta se apago. Estaba asustado de terminar en caso de que Lunático dijera que no.

"Harry he estado tratando de verte por cerca de cuatro años. Finalmente nos conocimos y yo no quiero volver a perderte. Quiero ser tu guardián como está estipulado en el testamento de tu madre pero solo si tú quieres vivir conmigo."

Harry había estado caminando de un lado a otro nerviosamente, miro a Remus con gran alegría. Corrió los últimos pasos hasta donde estaba el viejo Merodeador y salto a sus brazos. "Por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo."

Lily los miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba muy feliz por su hijo. Pronto tendría un nuevo hogar y estaría con una de las pocas personas a las que confiaba su cuidado.

Una vez que Harry y Remus se calmaron volvieron a la sala de estar. "Bueno Harry," Remus comenzó, "la primera cosa que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Mi lugar actual es algo… ajustado y no tengo mucho dinero."

Harry escucho a lo que su mamá le dijo que respondiera. Remus había notado estas cortas interrupciones y había descifrado que Harry estaba obteniendo información de Lily.

"Tío Lunático, mi mami dice que no te preocupes por eso. Una vez que los duendes procesen el cambio de la custodia, comenzaras a recibir trescientos galleones por mes de la Familia Potter que estaban recibiendo mis guardianes anteriores. Además, la bóveda Evan a la cual tenemos acceso mi guardián y yo tiene harto dinero como para comprar un buen lugar donde vivir. Mami también dice que puedes comprar todas las pociones Matalobo que necesites. Antes de que reclames, este no es solo mi dinero – es nuestro dinero. Mamá y papá dejaron esto para que tú o Sirius me cuidaran y para que pudiéramos usar el dinero que necesitemos." Hizo una pausa y rio, "Oh, mami dice que tendrás que sacar dinero y comprarte un nuevo guardarropa. No dejara que el guardián de su hijo se vista con ropas viejas."

Remus escucho todo y comenzó a reír. Harry ciertamente era parecido a su madre. "OK, OK, ustedes ganan. Ahora hablemos de donde queremos vivir."

/Cambio de Escena/

Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en su oficina en Hogwarts perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿En que estaba pensando Albus al dejar a Harry con esa patética excusa de familia? Nunca había monitoreado a Harry y aun así seguía insistiendo en que tendría que volver con ellos cuando lo encontraran.

Minerva sufrió un escalofrió al pensar en el futuro cuidadosamente. Nunca había desafiado a Dumbledore abiertamente en nada. Aun que sus planes eran a veces oscuros, casi siempre terminaban bien pero esa era uno de los grandes defectos de Albus – se centraba demasiado en el resultado y no lo suficiente en el costo de llegar ahí.

Pero la idea de regresar al niño a ese ambiente después de todo lo que había pasado era aborrecible. Al final no era una decisión muy difícil – haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurarse de que Harry Potter tuviera un hogar seguro y amoroso. Él no iba a ser solo un simple número en la búsqueda por el "bien común" que Albus siempre defendía.

/Cambio de Escena/

Harry y Remus hablaron toda la tarde decidiendo en donde buscar un nuevo hogar para ambos. Ellos decidieron (con la aprobación de Lily, por supuesto) revisar varios vecindarios muggles y mágicos alrededor de Inglaterra y escoger cualquiera que se 'sintiera correcto' para ellos. Iban a empezar con la búsqueda mañana, ya que, Remus concordó con Lily en que era mejor que Harry estuviera instalado y matriculado para la escuela antes de Septiembre.

Lily quería que su hijo pasara al menos unos años en una escuela pública para que se acostumbrara a estar con otros niños y como congeniar con diferentes personas. Ella continuaría con el entrenamiento de Harry en el uso de la Fuerza y Remus le daría una introducción al mundo mágico y comenzaría a enseñarle ciertas áreas de estudio que no necesitaran el uso de magia. Con la excepción de la magia accidental, la magia de un niño era demasiado caótica para controlarla hasta que alcanzaran su primera madurez alrededor de los siete o nueve años. Lily pensaba que con la meditación y el control de la Fuerza, Harry podría controlar su magia un poco antes.

Ambos Lily y Remus pensaban lo mismo mientras discutían estos arreglos con y a través de Harry – él no tendría su vida planeada y manejada por un calendario. Su educación ocurriría a su propio paso y tendría cada oportunidad para ser un niño y disfrutar su niñez. Por lo que cosas como parques, patios de juego, escuelas y otros niños de su edad iban a ser un factor importante en la decisión de donde iban a vivir. Al mismo tiempo, Harry tendría acceso a todo lo que quisiera aprender y seria animado explotar sus fortalezas y a sobresalir en áreas en las que tuviera talento. Lily ya había notado que su pequeño era un estudiante serio y motivado así que no lo iba a atrasar innecesariamente.

Era tarde para el tiempo que habían terminado sus discusiones. Remus pidió permiso y le dijo a Harry que tenía que finalizar el papeleo de la custodia con los duendes y hacer algunos trámites pero que iba a volver más tarde. Cuando dijo que tal vez no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo para cenar, Harry le dijo que lo iba a esperar. Nunca lo habían invitado a la mesa para cenar (o cualquier otra comida) donde los Dursley y le encantaba la oportunidad de compartir una comida con su nuevo tío.

Remus le dio otro abrazo y dejo el apartamento. Fuera de la bóveda a la que ahora tenía acceso, llamo un carro y pidió que lo llevaran con Griphook.

/Cambio de Escena/

Lily miro a Harry y se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco triste. "Cariño, ¿te pasa algo?"

"Mami, realmente me gusta el tío Lunático. ¿Qué tal si cambia de parecer y no vuelve? Tendré que volver con los Dursley."

"Harrison James Potter," Harry miro sorprendido a su madre por el tono severo que estaba usando, "Remus Lupin es un muy buen amigo nuestro. Los Merodeadores fueron inseparables durante toda la escuela y aun cuando Peter se distancio, tu padre, Sirius y Remus siguieron siendo unidos hasta nuestras muertes. Tu 'tío Lunático' volverá", su tono se suavizó a medida que hablaba, "pude verlo en sus ojos, oírlo en su voz y notarlo en su lenguaje corporal. Él no te abandonara. Usa la Fuerza, ¿Dónde está ahora?"

Harry entro a su estado meditativo y sintió la presencia de Lunático. "yo, yo lo puedo sentir mami, creo que esta con Griphook."

"Eso significa que está aceptando tu custodia. Ahora, podemos seguir practicando con ese florero si quieres." Aun en su posición meditativa lo vio sonreír y asintió, "quiero ver cuando tiempo puedes sostenerlo."

/Cambio de Escena/

Remus se acomodo en la oficina de Griphook. El duende tenía varias planillas frente a él. Comenzó, "Sr. Lupin, de acuerdo al testamento de Lily Potter – anteriormente Evans – usted es el guardián designado de Harry James Potter, ya que, su padrino Sirius Orion Black no puede cumplir estos deberes en este momento. ¿Acepta esta responsabilidad?"

"Si, lo hago. Antes de hacerlo oficial, ¿puedo preguntar algunas cosas?"

"Por supuesto, tratare de contestarle al mejor de mi conocimiento."

"Conozco algunas personas que estarán en contra de mi custodia legal una vez sea registrada en el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Hay alguna manera en que sea desafiada legalmente?"

"Hable sobre esto cuando la Sra. Potter vino a completarla. Le puedo asegurar que el Testamento no contraviene ninguna de las leyes del Ministerio, incluyendo aquellas pertinentes a las personas que sufren de licantropía."

"¿Sabe acerca de eso?"

"Sr. Lupin, la Sra. Potter lo especifico en su testamento para que su elegibilidad no pudiera ser desafiada en la presunción de que ella no sabía que su hijo iba a ser cuidado por una persona de su condición. Las leyes pueden prohibir a un hombre lobo adoptar a un huérfano desde una institución, pero hay un agujero legal donde uno de los padres por voluntad propia permite la adopción o custodia legal y el otro padre no lo ha prohibido específicamente."

"Gracias. Que puede pasar acerca de ciertas personas interesadas que podrían reclamar esto en la base de que el Testamento dejado por James y Lily Potter especificaba a los Dursley como los guardianes de Harry."

"el Testamento Potter nunca fue leído oficialmente y Albus Dumbledore convenció al Wizengamot que aprobara su custodia mágica y el entrego a Harry a los Dursley. En orden para reclamar contra este testamento, él tendría que abrir el testamento Potter y mostrar que ambos padres especificaron un guardián diferente para el niño. La Ley Mágica y la costumbre es muy clara – los deseos del padre ya estén vivos o muertos supera cualquier otro guardián inclusive si el Wizengamot lo designo. Si lo piensa, ¿la Sra. Potter dejaría especificada una diferente lista de guardianes que los mencionados en el testamento Potter? Ella fue muy firme en que Albus Dumbledore no debía saber nada hasta que sus deseos fueran cumplidos."

Remus quedo helado por esta revelación, "Sr. Griphook, ¿me está diciendo que Albus sello el testamento de los Potter e ignoro deliberadamente las instrucciones de James y Lily Potter?"

Griphook sonrió y asintió mientras decía, "no puedo confirmar o negar esa acusación Sr. Lupin, ya que, el testamento se sello por ordenes del Wizengamot hasta que Harry alcanzara la edad legal de diecisiete años o sea reconocido como adulto bajo el Ministerio de Magia a través de una proclamación de emancipación."

Remus asintió una vez en la dirección del duende para mostrar que había entendido el mensaje. "muy buen entonces," dijo mientras firmaba los papeles, "acepto la responsabilidad de convertirme en el guardián de Harry Potter hasta que Sirius Orion Black pueda asumir sus responsabilidades como su Padrino."

Griphook observo mientras Remus firmaba los papeles y después los firmo él como testigo de la transacción. "muy bien Sr. Lupin, Gringotts lo reconoce como el guardián legal y mágico de Harrison James Potter. Ahora tiene acceso completo – al igual que el joven Sr. Potter – a todo el dinero y activos atados a la bóveda Evans. Adicionalmente, trescientos galleones por mes de manutención que habían sido transferidos por el Sr. Dumbledore a los guardianes anteriores de Harry, ahora serán transferidos directamente de la bóveda de Harry a alguna de su elección. De acuerdo a los deseos de la Sra. Potter y su pago del impuesto requerido en Gringotts, las barreras han sido modificadas para aceptar su firma mágica y permitirle aparecerse directamente al apartamento dentro de la bóveda. Puede llevar a otras personas con usted pero nadie más que usted podrá hacerlo. Los duendes llevamos un registro acerca de cuando eso ocurre."

Griphook se detuvo por un momento y continuo, "asimismo puedo informarle que Harry tiene una bóveda aparte a la cual usted también tiene acceso para pagar por su educación o gastos extraordinarios. Esa bóveda esta abastecida por la bóveda familiar Potter."

"¿Puede arreglar para que el pago mensual sea depositado a la bóveda Evans? ¿Cuándo se enteraran otras personas sobre estos cambios?"

Griphook asintió al pedido de la transferencia y añadió, "los cambios en Gringotts son inmediatos y ya han ocurrido. Sin embargo," el duende sonrió y le cerró un ojo, "en ocasiones puede demorar hasta una semana antes de que el papeleo llegue al Ministerio. Ellos incluso no podrían notarlo en un largo tiempo si va incluido con un gran montón de correspondencia."

Remus sonrió y asintió una vez más en entendimiento mientras el duende continuaba, "la última transferencia a los Dursley fue hecha esta mañana y es la primera del mes. Puedo tratar de recuperarla si lo desea."

"¿Albus Dumbledore accede a la bóveda solamente una vez al mes?"

"sí."

"entonces déjelo así. Si el registro pasa desapercibido en el Ministerio nos da otro mes antes de que Albus se entere."

Griphook siguió sonriendo, "una sabia decisión si puedo decirlo. Oh, los registros contables son enviados a un contador o al guardián el último día de cada mes. ¿Asumo que quiere que se los envíen a usted? Además, recibirá el registro contable anual de la familia Potter."

"Gracias Sr. Griphook eso sería perfecto."

"¿hay algún otro asunto que quiera discutir?"

"No. Ya he usado demasiado de su valioso tiempo Sr. Griphook. Estoy complacido que las finanzas de la familia Potter estén en tan capacitadas mano. Que su oro fluya siempre." Él inclino su cabeza y dejo la oficina. Era tiempo de que hablara con Dumbledore. Fue al Caldero Chorreante y uso la chimenea reservada para llamadas Flu.

/Cambio de Escena/

Albus Dumbledore estaba tratando de planear su próximo movimiento para encontrar a Harry cuando escucho una de las voces que menos quería oír. "¿Albus puedo pasar?" salió la voz de Remus Lupin desde la chimenea.

Albus suspiro. Realmente no quería que Remus se involucrara más en encontrar a Harry. De hecho estaba arrepintiéndose de llamarlo anoche. "Estoy muy ocupado ahora Remus."

"Albus, no puedes ignorarme cuando se trata de Harry. ¿Tengo tu permiso para pasar?"

"Si, pero solo tengo algunos minutos."

Un minuto más tarde el fuego chisporroteo y Remus entró. Al mismo tiempo, Minerva entro a la oficina para averiguar por el muchacho.

Remus la vio y fue a darle un abrazo ligeramente, "Hola Minerva. Es bueno verte. A sido que - ¿tres años a la fecha?"

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, "demasiado tiempo Remus. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bueno, recientemente estoy preocupado por Harry." Volviéndose a Albus, "¿Hay alguna pista de su ubicación? Acabo de estar en el Callejón Diagon y en Gringotts. No lo vi en la calleja o en el salón central del banco."

Albus contesto, "Ninguna de las personas que tengo buscando lo ha encontrado. Averiguaciones discretas en las estaciones de policía muggles y en los hospitales han resultado infructuosas."

Minerva hablo, "¿Qué tal si se está escondiendo? Qué tal si escapo de esos muggles y no quiere volver. Albus, si él no quiere ser encontrado, podría exponerse a muchos peligros. ¿Alguien ha tratado de enviarle un mensaje por búho? Quizá si le prometieras que él no tendría que volver, aparecería."

"Minerva ya hemos discutido esto. Harry debe volver con los Dursley. Sin embargo la idea de enviar un búho es muy buena. Le escribiré una carta dejándole saber que hay mucha gente preocupada por su seguridad y que solo queremos que este feliz y a salvo. Puedo poner incluso un hechizo localizador en la nota o convertirla en un traslador."

Minerva le gano a Remus con una respuesta por una fracción de segundo pero ella estaba diciendo lo mismo que él quería, "¡Albus Dumbledore! ¿Cómo podrías hacer algo como eso? El niño probablemente está asustado y no sabe nada del mundo mágico gracias a ti. Si accidentalmente se apareció estará en algún lugar asustado y solo. ¿Y ahora quieres introducirlo al mundo mágico mandándole un traslador que lo enviara a otro lugar? Podría aceptar la idea del hechizo localizador, pero trasladarlo a otro lugar desconocido es reprensible."

"Haría que el traslador lo llevara donde estuviera confortable – donde los Dursley."

Esta vez Remus le gano a Minerva, pero ella también noto que él tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella. "¡Albus, el niño escapo de ahí, por quien Merlín sabrá que razón! Dejarlo de nuevo en su casa sin anunciárselo lo traumatizaría de por vida. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que estás haciendo?"

"Debe volver a Privet Drive. Yo soy su guardián mágico y los Dursley son sus guardianes muggles. A menos que quieras pedirle al Wizengamot que eso cambie, esta discusión se acabo. Buen día." Albus no estaba de humor para justificarse y volvió a trabajar ignorando a las dos personas que estaban en su oficina.

Remus se volvió a Minerva y dijo, "No estoy seguro de que me gustaría estar aquí. ¿Puedo usar la red Flu en tu oficina Minerva?"

"Sí, claro Remus." Los dos salieron de la oficina del Director.

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, Remus miro a Minerva, "Minerva, puedo verlo en tus ojos. ¿Qué estas planeando?"

"Remus, no quiero que el niño tenga que volver con esos horribles muggles. Estoy planeando en ir y construir un caso para llevarlo ante el Wizengamot. Sé que siempre he seguido a Albus, pero Lily no era solo otro estudiante, ella era mi amiga y no puedo soportar que su hijo este creciendo en esas condiciones sin hacer todo lo que pude para cambiarlo. Si eso significa oponerme a Albus Dumbledore, pues que así sea."

Remus pensó seriamente y luego llego a una decisión. Miro a su antigua profesora con un cierto brillo en sus ojos, "¿Minerva, estas ocupada mañana?"

"Remus, conozco esa mirada. Me daba muchos dolores de cabeza y noches en vela cuando veía esa mirada en tus ojos o en los James y Sirius. Sabes o estas planeando algo. ¿Qué es? Quizás me convenga no saber. En respuesta a tu pregunta, creo que puedo desocupar mi agenda." Termino con una vaga sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Puedes juntarte conmigo en Gringotts mañana a las 8 am? El desayuno corre por mi cuenta."

"No estoy segura de sí debería anticipar esta reunión o temerla, pero estaré ahí."

Remus sonrió como un Merodeador y le guiño un ojo a la mujer mayor, "es una cita." Camino a la chimenea y anuncio "Las Tres Escobas".

Minerva miro el fuego por varios segundos después de que desapareció, "¿Qué está planeando ese Merodeador ahora?"

/Cambio de Escena/

Remus asusto a Harry cuando apareció de improvisto en el apartamento con un fuerte crack. Remus y Lily tuvieron que calmar a Harry y explicarle que era la aparición y que solo Remus tenía permitido aparecerse en esta bóveda en particular. Después de veinte minutos de abrazos y consuelos Harry se calmo y le pidió al elfo domestico la cena.

En la cena Remus explico su reunión con Griphook y le informo a Harry que ahora él era su guardián – mágico y muggle y que sería extremadamente difícil sino imposible que alguien cambiara eso. La reacción de Harry no fue lo que esperaba – el niño estaba sentado bien derecho y las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Remus se levanto, lo abrazo y le pregunto, "¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Por qué estas enojado?"

Harry tratando de contener los sollozos le dijo, "tenia tanto miedo de que no volvieras o que no quisieras ser mi guardián como mis padres querían. Estaba tan preocupado de que tendría que volver con… con" pero eso fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de que los sollozos ganaran la batalla.

Remus lo abrazo y le hablo despacio, "Harry, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Mientras me quieras alrededor, voy a estar contigo. Te voy a hacer una promesa – Mientras sea tu guardián hare todo lo posible en mi poder para que no tengas que volver a ver a esas personas a menos que tú decidas verlas."

Al lado de su oído entre sollozos escucho a una voz pequeña susurrar, "gracias tío Lunático. Eres todo lo que soñé en un tío."

Se sentaron así por unos minutos mientras ambos se calmaban. Lily los observo mientras formaban un vínculo de confianza entre ellos. Sabia por cuidar a Harry que eso era lo que le faltaba a su vida. Nunca había tenido a una figura de autoridad en la que pudiera contar y confiar. Sabía que Remus Lupin defendería a Harry con su vida si fuera necesario. Se había abstenido de ayudar en esta situación y dejar que lo solucionaran por si solos. Harry necesitaba a Lunático más de lo que sabía. Ella solo podía darle apoyo moral y consejos aparte del entrenamiento en la Fuerza. Él necesitaba un guardián responsable que lo protegiera y le diera una oportunidad de crecer a su propio tiempo.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron continuaron con la cena y Remus dijo, "Harry, necesito hablar con tu mamá, ¿está por aquí?"

"Ella siempre está conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

Remus le explico su reunión con Dumbledore y la subsiguiente discusión con Minerva. Se entero que Lily le había dicho a Minerva acerca de sus poderes especiales cuando los descubrió por primera vez. Minerva fue una mentora para Lily Evans y las dos formaron una relación cercana durante y después de su paso por la escuela. Ella le había prometido no contarle a nadie acerca de esos poderes y por lo que Lily sabía nunca lo había hecho.

Remus entonces les explico que había invitado a Minerva a Gringotts para que tuvieran desayuno juntos mañana por la mañana. Le pregunto a Lily si podrían confiar en Minerva con su secreto.

Harry escucho a su mamá y contesto por ella, "Remus, mi mami dice que ella confío en Minerva con su vida y le confiaría la mía. Minerva nunca hizo falsas amenazas y mami confía en que ella planea seguir con su idea de presentar cargos contra los Dursley y pedir mi custodia. Que por favor la traigas a desayunar y le digas de nuestros planes. Que eso nos facilitaría mucho las cosas."

NT: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lamento dejar la historia de lado asi como asi, pero tuve algunos problemas en conseguir acceso a un computador (el viejo que tenia murio por culpa de un virus), pero no teman finalmente compre otro y TADA!! ya tienen otro capitulo, ahora voy a tratar de subir un capitulo nuevo por semana. Aps para todos los que estan siguiendo la Conspiración de los Sangre Limpia, el cap. nuevo deberia estar listo en un par de dias.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola... si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto.. se que fueron varios años sin actualizaciones pero si aun están interesados puedo terminar la traducción de los capítulos hasta donde quedo la historia original... que ojo no esta terminada

que opinan... termino o traduzco otras historias?

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

NT: _ok por presion popular terminare de traducir las historias!... si alguien conoce otras historias que quieran que traduzca envienme un review o algo y hay vere que se puede hacer! ABRAZOS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!_

Capitulo 5 – Cual bruja es cual

Minerva McGonagall llego a Gringotts un poco antes de las 8 am. Mientras esperaba a Remus Lupin, un goblin desconocido se acerco y se dirigió a ella.

"Profesora McGonagall, veo que recibió mi carta. Soy el Sr. Griphook, y la acompañare a su bóveda hoy. Creo que viene a ver su _Moony_ _(juego de palabras moony_ _lunático en ingles y Money es dinero)_."

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Minerva, pero podría jurar que este goblin le había guiñado un ojo. Justo ahí tuvo una revelación. Había tratado con goblins por años y nunca habían pronunciado mal las palabras. Sin embargo, este extraño goblin había dicho 'Moony' en vez de 'money'.

"Sr. Griphook, estoy encantada de conocerlo. Si, me encuentro acá de acuerdo a la carta que envió. No quiero retrasar más este asunto. Si fuera tan amable de guiarme?"

Griphook hizo una reverencia y la llevo a un carro. Atravesaron velozmente las cuevas pasaron muchas bóvedas y se detuvieron en un área al frente de una bóveda desconocida para Minerva. Griphook la ayudo a bajar del carro y la llevo frente a la puerta. Mientras se acercaban se abrió la puerta y Remus Lupin salio.

"Buenos dias Minerva." Volteo a ver a Griphook, "Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en su apretada agenda para ayudarnos."

Griphook hizo una reverencia, "Estoy dedicado al manejo de esta cuenta y los honorarios ya fueron cobrados como acordamos." Subió nuevamente al carro antes que Minerva se pudiera mover o decir una palabra. Eso no la detuvo de darse vuelta hacia Remus.

"Remus Lupin! Que significa esto? Me invitas a desayunar y me dejas atrapada en las cuevas bajo Gringotts frente a tu bóveda. Tienes treinta segundos para explicarte."

"Profesora – Minerva, por favor cálmate. Luego te darás cuenta por que tuve que hacer esa escena arriba. No puedo arriesgar que la gente equivocada nos vea juntos todavía. Por favor acompáñame, desayunaremos y tratare de explicarte que sucede." Hizo un gesto para que Minerva entrara. Mientras la puerta exterior se cerraba fue a la puerta contraria y junto a Minerva entraron al apartamento.

Minerva estaba sorprendida de ver algo así tan profundamente bajo tierra, "Remus, en que estabas pensando cuando le pediste a los goblins que te arreglaran una bóveda como esta?"

"No fui yo Minerva, fue Lily."

"Lily? Lily Potter?"

"La misma"

"Pero porque?"

"Te acuerdas de los poderes especiales de Lily?"

"Si, creo que se refería a ellos como la Fuerza y que era diferente de hacer magia."

"Bueno una de sus habilidades era ser capaz de ver los posibles futuros," vio el ceño fruncido de Minerva, "no es como adivinación, Lily siempre podía sentir que podría pasar en unas horas adelante en la escuela, pero mientras más lo practicaba, podía tener destellos con unas semanas de antelación. Sabia que James y ella iban a morir, ambos estaban preocupados por el interés malsano de Dumbledore por Harry. Unos días antes de que fallecieran, ella se escapo y arreglo esta bóveda como un refugio."

"Un refugio para quien?"

"Harry"

"Pero porque Albus no sabe de esto? Él fue el único que leyó el Testamento de los Potter e hizo que lo sellaran. Seguramente esto estaba ahí."

La mirada de Remus brillaba con ese destello tan característico de los Merodeadores, "Pensaron en eso. Lily dejo un testamento en Gringotts bajo el apellido Evans. James y ella transfirieron dinero a esta bóveda y le pagaron a los goblins por sus características únicas. Este testamento solo podría ser ejecutado en el cumpleaños numero cinco de Harry y así fue hecho dos hace dos días."

Minerva se tomo un momento para poder procesar todo, "Esto es maravilloso! Si podemos encontrar a Harry antes que Albus podemos traerlo aquí y mantenerlo alejado de Albus y de los Dursleys mientras le conseguimos un nuevo guardián."

Lily había estado mirando esta conversación con emociones confusas. Era maravilloso ver a su profesora/mentora/amiga después de tantos años, pero al mismo tiempo era deprimente saber que Minerva no seria capaz de verla u oírla. Cuando escucho el último comentario de Minerva, se sintió feliz al saber que estaba en lo correcto en pensar que podía confiar en ella.

Minerva miro a Remus. Tenía esa maldita mirada de nuevo. Tenia que llegar al fondo de esto. Puso su estricta voz de profesora y dijo, "Sr. Lupin, tiene una expresión y una mirada que reconozco demasiado bien. Todavía no me lo ha dicho todo."

"Para ser honesto Minerva, no me he sentido tan vivo en un largo tiempo. Se me había olvidado lo que era ser un Merodeador y toda esta situación me recordó lo que significa ser uno."

"A que te refieres?"

Remus le guiño un ojo y le sonrió socarronamente. Se volvió a una de las puertas cerradas y dijo, "Esta bien, puedes salir ahora."

Minerva se volvió a mirar la puerta. Estaba un poco nerviosa mientras se abría y se quedo sin aliento mientras una pequeña versión de James Potter salio del dormitorio.

Remus noto que la asombrada profesora estaba sin palabras y le dijo al muchacho, "Harry, esta es la Profesora Mcgonagall. Ella es una maestra en Hogwarts y también una buena amiga de tu madre."

Harry camino hacia Minerva y le extendió una pequeña mano. La miro a la cara y dijo, "Estoy encantado de conocerla profesora."

Todavía en shock, Minerva miro a los ojos de niño, "son los ojos de Lily," murmuro. Ignoro la mano del pequeño y se agacho para abrazarlo. "Harry, estoy muy feliz de conocerte y me alegra mucho que estés bien. Estaba tan preocupada cuando me entere de que te habías desaparecido de la casa de tus parientes." Sintió como se ponía rígido en sus brazos, lo soltó y lo miro. "Harry, te asuste?"

"Vas… vas," miro a Remus y después la volvió a mirar, "vas a llevarme de vuelta con ellos?"

"No, Harry. Jamás quiero que tengas que volver allá de nuevo."

Harry se relajo, la abrazo por sorpresa y dijo, "Mi mami tenia razón, eres una buena persona."

Minerva se sorprendió de esta frase y miro a la cara de Remus que sonreía irónicamente. Él se rio por lo bajo, "Vamos, le prometí desayuno a la profesora. Además creo que nos tiene algunas preguntas."

/Cambio de Escena/

Albus Dumbledore miro por la ventana de su oficina los terrenos de Hogwarts. La vista del lago y el bosque siempre capturaba su imaginación, algunas veces le permitía la claridad mental para solucionar cualquier problema.

Sin embargo, el problema de Harry Potter se rehusaba a ser resuelto. Los últimos reportes de la Orden todavía no mostraban algún rastro del joven muchacho. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra. Albus suspiro – Harry estaba ahí afuera y todavía estaba vivo.

Después de dejar a Harry con los Dursleys, Dumbledore había dejado un par de sensores para monitorear al chico. Uno – el que lo alerto a la presente situación – había sido atado a las barreras. Para todos los propósitos e intereses esa había dejado de funcionar hace 24 horas cuando la última de las barreras había colapsado.

El otro sensor estaba atado al mismo Harry. Era un simple encantamiento que le reportaba que Harry seguía vivo. Albus se recrimino de nuevo no haber puesto un hechizo localizador en el niño – pero realmente no pensó que un infante fuera a requerirlo. No había esperado tener que rastrear las andanzas del niño hasta que iniciara la escuela.

Negó con la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de hacer observaciones. Una vez que Harry fuera encontrado y devuelto con sus parientes Albus pondría un hechizo localizador en el niño y en su firma mágica si su magia se encontraba lo suficientemente desarrollada. Incluso tendría que encontrar alguna manera de inhibir su magia si el niño demostraba ser demasiado poderoso demasiado pronto.

Pero las cosas en orden – donde estaba Harry Potter?

/Cambio de Escena/

Minerva, Remus y Harry se sentaron a desayunar. El elfo de hogar se había superado a sí mismo de nuevo y Harry rápidamente se estaba volviendo al Jarabe de Maple real.

Minerva observo al chico. Parecía un poco pequeño para su edad y estaba muy delgado. Asumió que no había tenido el alimento apropiado con los Dursleys. Sin embargo eso podía ser rectificado. Por la mayor parte parecía un poco tímido y reservado además de ser muy amable.

Remus por otra parte tenia era condenada sonrisa irónica de Merodeador en su cara. Ambos, Harry y Remus, habían estado bastante callados desde que se sirvió el desayuno y nada importante se había dicho desde que Harry mencionara a Lily. Ella no podía seguir aguantando el suspenso un momento más, "Harry," el niño la miro mientras masticaba un pedazo de panqueque, "cuando dijiste que tu madre te había dicho de mí, como lo recuerdas?"

Harry termino de tragar su comida, "me dijo de usted esta mañana mientras la esperábamos. No fue tan difícil de recordar."

Ella lo miro desconcertada. Lo dijo con tanta honestidad y convicción. Volviendo la cabeza miro a Remus, "Tu lo pusiste a hacer esto? Si es así, es un humos bastante inapropiado Sr. Lupin!"

Antes que Remus pudiera responder, Harry – impulsado por su madre – interrumpió, "Profesora, estoy bastante seguro que sé lo que esta pensando – mi madre a estado muerta desde 1981. Créame, estoy bastante consciente de eso. Mi mami esta aquí conmigo. Cuando Voldemort ataco nuestra casa, mi mami lo enfrento y se sacrifico por mí en vez de pelear contra él. Cuando su maldición la golpeo, ella abrió su conexión a la Fuerza y se volvió parte de ella. Yo tengo la habilidad de sentir la Fuerza como mi mami lo hacia. Hace como un mes mi conexión se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder verla. Ella esta aquí conmigo diciéndome que decir. Ella me mostro como tomar el autobús noctambulo y como llegar a ver a Griphook en Gringotts. De que otra manera explica que haya llegado acá? Yo no sabia nada de la magia ni de estos mágicos lugares hasta que mi mami me lo dijo una noche en mi armario mientras planeábamos para mi cumpleaños."

"Harry, se que crees que tu piensas que estas viendo a tu mamá, pero yo lo encuentro bastante difícil de creer."

"Tío Lunático también lo pensó. Mami quiere que le pregunte si usted recuerda la conversación que tuvo con ella cuando estaba en sexto año y quería su consejo acerca de mi papá." Harry se detuvo mientras Minerva asentía. "Bueno, ella recuerda que usted le dijo acerca de cierto mago que a usted le gustaba cuando estaba en séptimo año. Y que obtuvo su atención cuado lo sorprendió vistiendo nada más que una…"

"Ahem, eso es suficiente Harry," interrumpió rápidamente la bruja mientras se sonrojaba, "Ahora te creo. Estoy segura que esa historia solo la compartí con Lily. Y tú,"dijo mientras volteaba a ver al hombre lobo que estaba en peligro de caer de su silla porque se estaba riendo muy fuerte, "esta información no sale de esta bóveda. ME. ENTIENDES. CLARAMENTE?"

Remus asintió mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Minerva se volvió hacia Harry. "Jovencito esto es increíble. No puedo decirte cuanto he extrañado a tu madre. Me permitirías hablar con ella?"

Harry sonrió, "Ella ha estado esperando toda la mañana que usted hiciera esa pregunta. Podemos ir a la sala de estar mejor? Es más cómodo ahí."

Los tres junto a Lily fueron a la sala de estar y procedieron a hablar por el resto de la mañana. Durante ese tiempo, Lily compartió lo que vio acerca del entorno de Harry con los Dursleys, eso molesto a Remus y Minerva. Ambos tuvieron que calmar a Harry y reasegurarle que estaban enojados con sus disque – parientes, no con él. Minerva también se entero de los detalles del testamento y que Remus era ahora el guardián legal de Harry en ambos mundos. Minerva y Lily se preguntaron muchas cosas mientras se ponían al tanto y Minerva le prometió ayudar a Remus a cuidar a su hijo.

Poco antes del almuerzo la conversación estaba disminuyendo, Harry miro a Minerva y dijo, "Profesora, me preguntaba si me podía responder algo. Tío Lunático no puede tener la información pero espero que usted si pueda."

"Qué es Harry?"

"Que le paso a mi padrino Sirius?"

"Sirius Black traiciono a tus padres. Él era la única persona que le pudo haber dicho a Voldemort acerca de su ubicación. Una vez que se supo lo de tu familia, Peter Pettigrew lo confronto. Sirius mato a Peter y a veinte muggles inocentes. Fue encontrado riendo histéricamente por los Aurores rodeado por los cuerpos de los muggles. Lo único encontrado de Peter fue un dedo."

"Profesora, eso no puede ser verdad. Mi mami dice que Peter era su guardián secreto. Se suponía que seria Sirius pero Peter sugirió un plan diferente. Peter pensaba que él seria un mejor candidato, ya que, todos pensarían que James escogería a su mejor amigo como guardián secreto así que Sirius fue usado como señuelo. Sirius y James tuvieron que ser convencidos y mi mami siguió a mi papá en contra de sus sentimientos. Dumbledore hizo el hechizo así que sabia que Peter era el guardián secreto."

Remus y Minerva estaban paralizados. Ninguno de los dos fue informado del cambio de último minuto de los guardianes secretos. Albus nunca se lo menciono a nadie.

"Mami quiere saber como un jurado sentencio a Sirius a Azkaban. Realmente mato a Peter y a esos muggles? Testifico bajo veritaserum? Mostro memorias en el pensadero? Y acerca de Albus diciendo que Peter era el guardián secreto?"

Minerva estaba callada y se puso extremadamente pálida. Remus se inclino hacia delante – él nunca había escuchado nada más que la versión oficial acerca de lo sucedido.

Minerva empezó su relato, "Albus dijo que toda la evidencia afirmaba que Sirius traiciono a los Potter y mato a esa gente. Barty Crouch lo sentencio a Azkaban sin un juicio como un Mortifago convicto y un asesino. Jamás se le dio la oportunidad de defenderse. Albus dijo que estuvo impotente de detenerlo."

El silencio descendió en la habitación y el ambiente bajo como si alguien hubiera tirado agua casi congelada en la conversación. Harry decidió hablar, "Como lo sacamos?"

Minerva se irguió, "tengo algunas conexiones en el Ministerio. Déjenme ver que puedo averiguar. Mientras tanto, cuales son sus planes?"

Remus hablo, "Harry y yo necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Veremos diferentes barrios muggles y mágicos en Inglaterra, pero creo que seria mejor uno muggle para minimizar su contacto con gente que solo lo quieren conocer porque es famoso. Vamos a empezar a buscar hoy. Creo que vamos a empezar con Northampton esta tarde. Los goblins nos consiguieron una agente de bienes raíces para que nos lleve después del almuerzo. Eres más que bienvenida a acompañarnos."

"Seria un placer."

A esta hora todos estaban más que listos para el almuerzo. La conversación se centro en la fijación de Albus en Harry. Lily, Minerva y Remus compartieron historias y observaciones de Albus y sus reacciones a Harry pero no podían determinar que era.

Lily sabia de la profecía. Lucho consigo misma acerca de si debía mencionarlo. No quería tener secretos con estas personas, pero tampoco quería traumatizar a su hijo. Al final, pensó que Harry será capaz de lidiar con ello, además de darle algo de perspectiva en los eventos del 31 de octubre de 1981 y todo lo que le sucedió desde entonces.

Harry se detuvo un momento con una mirada distraída en su cara, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Remus y Minerva. "Había una profecía," comenzó, "entregada a Dumbledore. Vaticino que yo seria la persona con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Eso es todo lo que mi mami sabe. Ella no la consiguió de Dumbledore sino de otra persona llamada Severus."

"SNAPE?" Remus casi grito, "él era un Mortifago. Albus lo salvo de Azkaban. Porque le diría a Lily?"

Minerva respondió, "Severus Snape puede haber sido un enemigo de los Merodeadores, pero era un amigo de casi toda la vida de Lily. Ellos se pelearon cuando ella comenzó a ser pareja de James."

Harry continuo, "mami dice que él la llamo sangre sucia. Y ella se dejo que hablarle por un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando el la contacto poco antes que ella muriera, su corazón fue con el. Había escuchado parte de la profecía y le conto a Voldemort. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo me ajustaba a la profecía se arrepintió y arriesgo su vida para advertirle a mi mami. Si Voldemort se hubiera enterado lo hubiera matado enseguida. Si papá u otro de los Merodeadores lo encontraban lo más probable es que también lo hubieran matado. Mamá solo pudo hablar con el brevemente, pero ella cree que su vida cambio en ese momento y que él vive con el remordimiento de que prácticamente sentencio a su amiga a la muerte. Él no escucho toda la profecía. Voldemort solo conoce parte de ella. Albus es el único que la conoce en su totalidad."

"Albus recientemente contrato a Severus como Maestro de Pociones y nueva Cabeza de la casa de Slytherin," Minerva le informo a todos. "Albus fue el que salvo a Severus de Azkaban."

Remus noto que el almuerzo estaba listo así que para aligerar el ambiente dijo, "así que Harry, estas listo para ir a buscar una casa?"

El niño asintió y Remus lo envió a lavarse las manos y cepillar sus dientes. Mientras no estaba, Remus le dijo a Minerva, "mis encantamientos de detección están un poco oxidados. Puedes revisar a Harry por algún hechizo antes que salgamos?"

Minerva asintió y cuando Harry volvió, le explico cuidadosamente lo que quería hacer. Harry no estaba seguro pero su mamá le dijo que estaba bien, así él estuvo de acuerdo con la profesora.

Minerva tomo su varita y murmuro varias encantaciones, mientras Harry la observaba la varita hacer intrincados patrones sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente lo baño una luz verde que brillaba y destacaba dos diferentes partes en su cuerpo.

Minerva retrocedió un paso y cancelo el hechizo. "Hay evidencia de dos hechizos en su persona. El primero solo puedo imaginar es la mancha de la maldición asesina alrededor de su cicatriz. El segundo es un hechizo de monitoreo de signos vitales. Asumo que Albus uso ese. No puedo encontrar ninguna otra evidencia de algún encantamiento especialmente aquellos de rastreo."

Remus dijo, "No estoy seguro de que debamos remover el otro. Quien sabe que Albus podría hacer si descubre que fue descubierto y removido."

"Efectivamente, no puede rastrear a Harry. Solo sabe que Harry esta sano y salvo. Estas de acuerdo Lily?"

Harry se detuvo un momento y contesto, "Si, mientras menos pistas le demos a Albus mejor."

Remus camino hacia Minerva y le dijo, "Soy el único que tiene permitido aparecerse directamente dentro y fuera de la bóveda. Quieres que te lleve al lado? Si no, te puedo dar la dirección y tu regresar al lobby y te apareces tu allá mismo."

"Me voy contigo Remus." Después añadió guiñando un ojo, "solo no desarmes a tu antigua profesora."

Remus le dijo a Harry que estaría de regreso enseguida. Después que Remus y la profesora desaparecieran, Lily le dijo que se reuniría con Harry donde los agentes de raíces y también desapareció. Harry no tuvo tiempo de sentirse solo porque su nuevo tío apareció casi inmediatamente y después – tomando su mano – desaparecieron de la bóveda nuevamente.

/Cambio de Escena/

El agente de bienes raíces arreglada por los goblins era una señora muy agradable de nombre Jennifer Smythe. Ella era una squib que estaba acostumbrada a ubicar a muggleborns o matrimonios mágicos mixtos en vecindarios muggles.

A Harry le agrado de inmediato y ella sintió que la felicidad del pequeño era lo más importante para la venta, así que se aseguraba de destacar los beneficios para él en cada propiedad a la que ellos revisaban.

Había una casa en particular de la que ambos – Remus y Harry – se enamoraron. Era un vecindario un poco más viejo con arboles maduros y un parque y una escuela a una distancia fácilmente accesible. Jennifer explico que los vecinos eran mayoritariamente profesionales con familias y que Harry tendría la oportunidad de hacer amigos. La casa era de dos pisos y tres dormitorios. Tenia un patio bastante agradable y un sótano terminado que tenia un cuarto cerrado que fácilmente podía ser modificado para acomodar el 'pequeño problema peludo' de Remus.

El precio era razonable pero Jennifer les advirtió que la demanda por casas es este vecindario era alta y que tendrían que decidirse rápidamente si querían esta casa.

Remus sugirió que dieran un paseo y revisaran el parque. A Harry le encanto la idea, ya que, quería tomar aire fresco y después de pasar un par de días en la bóveda necesitaba quemar un poco de energía.

Apenas llegaron al parque Harry les pido permiso y corrió a jugar al área de juegos donde los otros niños jugaban. Remus y Minerva se sentaron en una banca cercana y lo observaron como casi todos el resto de los padres a su alrededor que estaban vigilando a sus propios hijos.

Harry estaba en los columpios cuando paro súbitamente. Apareció una mirada extrañamente serena en su cara y se acerco hacia Remus y Minerva.

Remus dijo, "Harry, paraste de improviso te paso algo?"

"No, no lo creo. Solo tengo que preguntarle algo a mi mami. La Fuerza se sintió rara."

Lily que había estado al lado de Remus y Minerva le pregunto, "A que te refieres con rara?"

"Bueno, he estado practicando tratar de sentir a las personas a través de la Fuerza – especialmente a los mágicos. Quiero saber que tan cerca tienen que están antes de sentirlos."

Lily estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo y así se lo dijo. No había esperado que progresara a esa etapa sino hasta dentro de unos meses, pero Harry estaba aprendiendo el entrenamiento de la Fuerza más rápido que ella. Pero ella tampoco tuvo a nadie que le enseñara. "Así que Harry, a que te referías con que la Fuerza se siente rara?"

"Bueno, puedo sentir a la profesora y al tío Lunático. Conoces esa presión que viene desde dentro de ellos. Entonces sentí algo más así que empecé a meditar. Encontré a otra persona mágica pero la presión es mucho más suave y viene desde esos árboles," dijo apuntando donde una joven familia estaba sentada leyendo bajo un gran árbol, "pero había algo más. La persona mágica tiene un sentimiento diferente también. Parece como si la Fuerza fluyera a través de ellos. La magia siempre se siente como si estuviera tratando de salir, que es este sentimiento de que la Fuerza fluya a través de ellos="

Lily solo había experimentado esa sensación solo una vez con otra persona. "Harry, creo que se lo que eso significa. Lo sentí con otra persona antes de morir. Fue contigo. Creo que has sentido a otra persona que esta a tono con la Fuerza."

Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, un pequeño golpe en el hombro lo detuvo. Se dio vuelta y una niña que parecía de su edad sino un poco mayor estaba parada tras él.

Minerva y Remus habían visto a la niña mirando en su dirección antes y cuando Harry se acerco, ella siguió mirando por un rato hasta que se paro y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Se sorprendieron cuando interrumpió a Harry. Sus primeras palabras los sorprendieron aun más.

"Perdona, no quiero ser desconsiderada, pero estas hablando con un fantasma?"

Harry tosió, "un fantasma?"

"Si," se volvió hacia Lily, "eres un fantasma no es así? He leído todo sobre ellos."

Lily miro a la niña, "puedes verme. Puedes oírme?"

"Así es."

Lily miro a Harry, "Harry, es ella la que habías sentido?"

"Si mami, ella tiene magia y la Fuerza."

"Es tu mamá?"

"Si, lo siento, mi nombre es Harry Potter."

"Mi nombre es Lily Potter y tenemos mucho que discutir."

"Soy Hermione Granger y nunca he conocido a un fantasma antes."

Harry dijo, "estas personas son mi tío Remus (no quería que Hermione conociera su apodo todavía) que es mi guardián y la profesora McGonagall una amiga mía."

A estas alturas los padres de Hermione se acercaron y se presentaron como Dan y Jean Granger.

Dan dijo, "Vienen por aquí a menudo?"

"Estamos en el vecindario mirando la casa por Larch Street. Harry quería venir al parque mientras lo pensamos." Remus les explico.

Hermione dijo, "Oh eso solo queda a tres casas más debajo de nosotros. Quizás seamos vecinos!"

Jean miro a su hija, "Hermione, no presiones a estas personas."

Remus miro los ojos de Harry. Ambos estaban pensando la misma cosa. Hablo, "la verdad creo que Harry y yo hemos decidido que este seria un lugar perfecto en el que vivir. Deberíamos volver y cerrar el trato."

Los Granger los acompañaron de vuelta. Hermione empezó a hablar acerca de la mamá de Harry. Al notar las miradas incrédulas de sus padres se volteo hacia Harry y le dijo, "Diles que tu mamá esta aquí."

"Hermione, esta aquí pero solo nosotros podemos verla."

"Porque?"

"Es una larga historia."

Remus y Minerva habían escuchado suficiente de la conversación entre los dos niños y Harry les había dicho que sentía que Hermione era una bruja y una usuaria de la Fuerza cuando los Granger fueron a recoger sus cosas.

Remus y Minerva miraron a Dan y Jean. Minerva dijo, "Sr. y Sra. Granger, una vez que hayamos terminado con la agente de bienes raíces, hay algún lugar en el que podamos charlar?"

Los Granger miraron a su pequeña niña que se estaba llevando tan bien con este muchachito. Ella no tenia amigos y este niño iba a ser su vecino.

Jean contesto, "porque no vienen cuando termines? Pondré la tetera para un poco de té."

Remus asintió, "Gracias por la invitación. Los veremos prontamente."

Ni Harry ni Hermione se querían separar tan pronto – apenas se estaban empezando a conocer. Pero cuando averiguaron que Harry iba a ir a su casa apenas terminaran su negocio, renuentemente lo hicieron.

"Te veré pronto Hermione," Harry dijo sonriendo.

"A ti también Harry," Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabia que era, pero algo le hacia sentir que Harry iba a ser su amigo por un largo tiempo. Había tenido sentimientos parecidos antes pero nada como esto. Era como si lo hubiera sentido cuando él estaba en los columpios y supiera inmediatamente quien la estaba mirando y donde se encontraba. Estaba feliz de que fuera a su casa. Ojala que su mamá también lo hiciera. Hermione tenia muchísimas preguntas acerca de cómo era ser un fantasma.


End file.
